<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ikaw Lang Hanggang sa Habambuhay by chansootagfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668577">Ikaw Lang Hanggang sa Habambuhay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansootagfic/pseuds/chansootagfic'>chansootagfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Funny (maybe?), M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Slight Drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansootagfic/pseuds/chansootagfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagliwanag ang mata, pati na siguro ang puso ni Chanyeol nang narinig niyang kumanta ang isang lalaki sa reception ng kasal ng pinsan niyang si Sehun.</p><p>"Ah si Kyungsoo yan. Kababata ng asawa ko."</p><p>"Oh. Bakit siya nakasalamin eh wala namang araw sa venue na 'to?"</p><p>"Bulag siya pre."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ikaw Lang Hanggang sa Habambuhay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Para sa gumawa ng prompt na ito: Hindi ko alam kung naabot ko ang expectations mo sa sinulat ko pero sana magustuhan mo. :)</p><p>Para sa mga magbabasa: Pasensiya na kung mahaba ito. Hindi ko rin alam kung paano umabot sa ganito kahaba ang isinulat ko at medyo boring pa ang naging dating pero advance thank you sa mga willing magbasa hanggang dulo. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sobrang ganda ng boses niya."</p><p>Sorry na lang sa katabi ko ngayon kung narinig man niya ang sinabi ko. Ang ganda kasi ng boses ng lalaking kumakanta ngayon sa kasal ng pinsan kong si Sehun.</p><p>Hindi ko inintindi ang pangalan ng lalaki nang pinakilala siya dahil busy ako sa katitingin sa instagram ko. Nakita ko kasi ang instagram post ng boss kong si Sir Minseok, karga ang alaga niyang pusa na si Tan.</p><p>Pero nang magsimulang kumanta ang lalaki, napalingon agad ako. Iba ang timbre ng boses. Yung tipong kapag narinig mo agad ang boses e mapapatugtog ka ng gitara. Dahil mahilig ako sa musika, madalas ako nakikinig ng mga kanta sa kahit na anong genre. Pero sa tanang buhay ko, wala pa akong naririnig na ganyang kagandang boses. Napapahanga ako sa boses niya habang tumatagal.</p><p>At dahil diyan hindi ko na inintindi ang mga feed sa instagram ko. Natuon na ang buong atensyon ko sa kanya.</p><p>Sinasabayan ng bumibilis kong tibok ng puso ang bawat lirikong sinasambit niya. Hindi ko naman maintindihan bakit ganito ang nararamdaman ko. Baka dahil sa paghanga ko sa kanya kaya ganito? O kaya baka nadadala lang ako ng emosyong ipinapakita niya habang kumakanta?</p><p>Saglit na umalis ang tingin ko sa kanya nang bigla akong tinapik ni Sehun sa balikat at umupo sa tabi ko. Inalok ako ng wine. Medyo napakunot ako sa binigay niya dahil hindi naman kami umiinom ng wine tuwing tumotoma kami.</p><p>"Empi lang ang kaya ng lalamunan ko. Mamahaling wine ang binibigay mo sakin."</p><p>Natawa si Sehun. "Minsan lang 'tong wine. Sa susunod balik empi at red horse na tayo."</p><p>"Sus. Magbagong buhay ka na pinsan. May asawa ka na. Gusto mo pang mag-inom sa mga susunod."</p><p>"Wala namang sinabi si Baek na tumigil ako sa pag-inom. Sige sa susunod isasama ko na asawa ko 'pag mag-iinom tayo."</p><p>Napailing na lang ako. Wala yata makakapigil sa lalaking 'to pagdating sa inuman. "Speaking of, nasaan ang asawa mo? Bagong kasal lang kayo iniiwan mo agad."</p><p>Nagturo agad si Sehun. "Ayun sa pamilya niya. Hinayaan ko munang tumabi siya don dahil sa mga susunod na araw kami na ang magtatabi."</p><p>Lumingon naman ako kay Baekhyun na medyo nagpupunas ng luha habang nakatingin sa kumakanta. Mabuti na lang at hindi lang ako mag-isa ang medyo nadadala ng emosyon sa pagkanta ng lalaki. Dahil diyan ay nabalik ulit ang atensyon ko sa kanya.</p><p>“As if namang hindi kayo nagtatabi noon.”</p><p>“Ibang tabi yun. Itong tabi namin ay forever na.”</p><p>Natawa na lang ako. May point nga naman. Habang pinapanood ko ang lalaking kumakanta ay nag-aalangan akong magtanong kay Sehun. Gusto kong malaman ang pangalan niya. Siguro naman ay masasagot ako ng pinsan ko? Kaya hindi na rin ako nakapagpigil. Nagtanong na ako.</p><p>"Sino 'yang kumakanta?" di ko na rin naiwasan ang uminom ng wine dahil sa kaba. Bakit ba kasi ako kinakabahan?</p><p>"Si Kyungsoo yan. Kababata ni Baek."</p><p>"Ah. Kyungsoo.." kakaiba rin ang pangalan.</p><p>Hindi na ako nakasagot kay Sehun dahil nakapokus ulit ako sa kanya, kay Kyungsoo. Hindi ko masyadong makita ang mukha dahil nakasalamin ito. Yung sunglass pa ang suot niya at hindi reading glass o salamin na pang pormahan. Nagtataka nga ako kung bakit ganyan ang suot niyang salamin dahil una, wala namang araw. At pangalawa, nasa closed door venue ang kasal ng pinsan ko.</p><p>Maya-maya ay hindi ko na naman natiis kaya nagtanong ako ulit nang hindi tumitingin kay Sehun. Todo pokus ako sa pagkanta ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Pre no offense sa kababata ni Baekhyun pero bakit siya nakasalamin e wala namang araw sa venue na 'to?"</p><p>Biglang napalingon si Sehun sa akin sabay sagot ng "Bulag siya pre."</p><p>Ako naman ngayon ang napalingon. "Bulag?!" nagulat ako. Kahit yata sino e magugulat. O baka ako lang? Bakit hindi ko rin naisip yun? Kaya nga baka ganyan ang suot niya dahil bulag pala siya? Ang tanga lang Chanyeol.</p><p>"Oo. Bulag. Blind. Hindi nakakakita. May iba pa bang kahulugan? Kailangan mo pa ba ng ibang language para maintindihan mo?"</p><p>"Inamoka." natawa ako bigla kahit di pa rin naaalis sa emosyon ko ang pagkagulat.</p><p>Natawa si Sehun. "Gusto mo pang ulit-ulit eh."</p><p>"Pero paano siya nabulag?" di ko na talaga napigilan ang sarili ko dahil sa pagiging curious ko. May nag-uudyok bigla sa sarili ko na malaman ang dahilan. Bakit at paano siya nabulag?</p><p>Pero imbis na sagutin ako ni Sehun e iba ang ibinato sa akin. "At bakit biglang curious ka kay Kyungsoo?" napataas siya ng isang kilay. Bigla akong napahiya pero sana hindi halata ang pamumula ng tenga ko. Binalik ko na lang ang atensyon ko sa pagkanta ni Kyungsoo para di na mahalata pa ni Sehun.</p><p>"Masama bang magtanong?" nagdahilan na lang ako.</p><p>"Kung wala kang intensyon na makilala pa siya, masama. Pero kung meron, mabuti."</p><p>Napalunok na lang ako at hindi na sumagot. Sa puntong ito hindi ko alam kung gusto ko bang makilala pa si Kyungsoo bukod sa pangalan? Siguro? O baka depende? Pero kung kikilalanin ko e para saan? Para makipag-kaibigan? Pwede rin naman. Baka kapag nakipag-kaibigan ako e madalas ko maririnig ang boses niya na kumakanta.</p><p>Natapos na pala siyang kumanta. Sinundan ko siya nang tingin habang inaalalayan siya ni Baekhyun pababa ng stage. Pagkatapos ay niyakap niya si Kyungsoo. Kita ko naman ang pagngiti ni Kyungsoo kahit medyo malayo sila mula sa inuupuan ko ngayon. Hindi ko na rin namalayan na umalis na pala si Sehun sa tabi ko at biglang lumapit sa asawa. Niyakap din ni Sehun si Kyungsoo. Mukhang close naman sila. How come na hindi ko nakilala itong si Kyungsoo noon?</p><p>Nakita kong bumulong si Sehun sa asawa pagkatapos batiin si Kyungsoo saka tumingin sa direksyon kung saan ako nakaupo. Kinawayan ako ni Baekhyun at pinalapit sa kanila. Ang walanghiyang Sehun. Sinabi yata sa asawa ang curious kong pagtatanong sa kalagayan ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Gago ka talaga Sehun." napabulong na lang ako habang nakikita ang pinsan kong nakangiti sa akin na parang nang-aasar.</p><p>Wala akong nagawa kundi lumapit. Lalong lumalakas ang kaba ko habang papalapit ako. Lalo ko kasing nakikita ang itsura ni Kyungsoo kahit nakasalamin. At hindi ko rin alam sa sarili ko bakit ako kinakabahan. Weird pero wala akong makuhang sagot ngayon. Ayun, tuluyan ko ng napagmasdan ang mukha ni Kyungsoo. Dahil di ko pa rin makikita ang buong mukha niya dahil natatakpan ng salamin, masasabi kong magandang lalaki si Kyungsoo. Cute ngumiti. Bago pa ako asarin ni Sehun e pinigilan ko ng tignan pa nang matagal ang kaibigan ni Baekhyun. Binati ko sila.</p><p>"Congrats sa bagong kasal. Sana matiis mo kagaguhan nitong pinsan ko ngayong mag-asawa na kayo."</p><p>Natawa si Baekhyun. "Hindi ko papakasalan yan kung hindi ko natiis ang mga kalokohan niyan."</p><p>Sumabat si Sehun at inakbayan si Baekhyun saka hinalikan sa pisngi. "Ha? Kelan ako nanggago at nanloko? Never kong ginawa yan at alam niyo yan. Ikaw Chanyeol palibhasa wala ka lang jowa since birth kaya ka gumaganyan."</p><p>Natawa na lang ako sa walang sawang pag-uungkat ni Sehun sa pagiging single ko. Pero nakita ko na nakitawa rin si Kyungsoo. Cute.</p><p>"Speaking of walang jowa, baka gusto mong jowain 'tong kababata ni Baekhyun." sabay kindat sakin. Akala ko tapos na ang pang-aasar ni gago. Pinandilatan ko siya at napalingon kay Kyungsoo. Napansin kong napayuko si Kyungsoo tapos ngumiti. Kita ko si Baekhyun na nagulat sa una pero mukhang naintindihan ang punto ni Sehun nang magkatinginan. Soulmate nga sila.</p><p>"Chanyeol, baka naman. Tagal na ng kaibigan ko walang boyfriend eh. Baka ito na ang tamang pagkakataon.” pakikisuyo ni Baekhyun.</p><p>Lalo tuloy akong nahiya. Wala pa naman sa intensyon ko ang ganyan. Samantalang panay lang ang tawa ni Kyungsoo. Sana nakakatawa rin ako sa ganitong eksena.</p><p>"Di ako informed na may retohan na magaganap." biglang sagot ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>Kahit sa normal na pagsasalita maganda ang boses niya. Malalim pero may pagka-sweet naman. Teka, kelan pa ako naging kritiko sa boses ng tao?</p><p>"Simulan natin sa pagpapakilala.” sabay akbay ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo. “Ang pinakamamahal kong kaibigan sa lahat. Si Kyungsoo. Soo, si Chanyeol. Pinsan ni Sehun."</p><p>Binigay ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya sa tapat ko kahit hindi niya ako nakikita. “Hi. Kyungsoo Do.” inabot ko naman at kinamayan siya. "Hi. Chanyeol Park."</p><p>Saglit ko lang hinawakan ang kamay niya dahil nakatingin ang mag-asawa. Baka lalong mag-isip ng kung ano sina Sehun.</p><p>“Oh, diyan yan magsisimula ha. Sa getting to know each other phase.” sabi ni Sehun. Tumawa si Baekhyun habang kaming dalawa ni Kyungsoo eh biglang napayuko. Lalakas mang-asar ng mga 'to.</p><p>“Iiwan muna namin kayo para magkakilala kayo ng lubusan. Maya-maya ay tatawagin na kami ng emcee. Chanyeol, sayo ko ipagkakatiwala ‘tong kababata ko ha. Pakiingatan lang. Handle him with care.” Natawa naman ang mapang-asar kong pinsan. Samantalang si Kyungsoo ay kinapa ang tagiliran ni Baekhyun para kurutin.</p><p>“Anong akala mo sa’kin, ginto na kailangang ingatan?” pagrereklamo ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan niya.</p><p>"Basta pinsan magkwentuhan muna kayo ni Kyungsoo ah. Babalikan namin kayo pagkatapos.” sabi sa akin ni Sehun.</p><p>“Sige.”</p><p>Nakita ko na bumulong si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo. Pagkatapos ay pabiro siyang hinampas ni Kyungsoo saka tumawa. Pagkaalis ng mag-asawa ay medyo naging awkward ang sitwasyon namin. Nakatayo lang kami parehas. Tapos panay lang ang tingin ko sa kanya. Alam kong hindi niya ako nakikita pero dahil magkatapat kami, feeling ko nakikita niya ang itsura ko. Tapos bigla siyang napayuko. Nahihiya rin siguro. Hindi rin siguro alam kung paano magsisimulang makipag-usap sa akin. Kaya para maalis ang akwardness namin sa isa't isa, nagdesisyon na akong maghanap ng bakanteng pwesto na may dalawang upuan.</p><p>“Uhm, may nakita akong bakanteng mesa. Okay lang na dun na lang tayo?” Pagtatanong ko na ikinaangat ng ulo niya.</p><p>“Hmm. sige."</p><p>Malapit lang naman ang pwestong nakita ko pero syempre maglalakad pa kami. Wala siyang hawak na kahit ano para maging guide niya sa paglalakad. Hindi ko alam kung paano ko ba ito itatanong sa kanya.</p><p>“Uh, paano… kita.. aalalayan?” Sana hindi offending ang pagtatanong ko. Baka mamaya hindi pala niya ito magustuhan. Wala akong idea kung paano makipag-interact sa mga kagaya niya. Pero at least ngayon kahit papaano ay may magandang simula. </p><p>“Pwede ako humawak..sa braso mo?” nahalata ko rin ang pag-aalinlangan niya sa tanong niya. </p><p>"Sure." Sa pagpayag ko, nilapit ko ang braso ko sa tapat niya. Nahawakan naman niya ito ay nagsimula kaming maglakad. Medyo awkward ang paglalakad namin. Nang makarating kami sa sinasabi kong pwesto ay inalalayan ko rin siya sa pag-upo saka ako umupo katapat niya.</p><p>Nagsimula ng umakyat at nagsalita sa stage si Sehun at Baek. Hindi man lang ako makapagpokus sa mag-asawa dahil pinagmamasdan ko si Kyungsoo. Hindi rin siya nakalingon sa stage. Sa tapat ko siya nakaharap. Mukhang naghihintayan kami kung sino ang unang magsasalita. Sa ngayon ay naglakas loob na akong makipag-usap.</p><p>“You did great earlier. Sa pagkanta mo kanina.”</p><p>Mukhang nagulat siya base sa reaksyon nito pero ngumiti rin agad. “Salamat.”</p><p>“Singer ka talaga? I mean, uh, professional singer?”</p><p>“Ah, Hindi naman. Ito ang trabaho ko, singer sa mga event.”</p><p>“Oh. Kaya pala ikaw ang kumanta ngayon.”</p><p>“Actually walang bayad ‘to. Sabi ko sa kanya ako dapat ang kakanta sa kasal niya. Hindi siya pwedeng tumanggi.”</p><p>Tumango ako. “Pero grabe iba ang palakpak sayo ng mga tao. Ang ganda ng boses mo eh.” hindi ko na napigilan ang sarili ko sa pag-compliment ko sa kanya. Parang ang straightforward ko sa lagay na ‘to.</p><p>Ngumiti si Kyungsoo na parang naging satisfied sa komento ko. “Salamat ulit.”</p><p>Dahil wala na akong ibang masabi at mukhang nakaramdam si Kyungsoo, siya naman ang nagtanong. "Ikaw? Anong trabaho mo?”</p><p>“Barista ako sa isang coffee shop sa Makati.”</p><p>“Starbucks?”</p><p>Natawa ako bigla. “Hindi.”</p><p>“Sorry. Yun lang alam ko.” natawa rin si Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Okay lang. Yun naman talaga ang sikat. Nagtrabaho ako dun dati pero nag-endo na ako don. Kaya sa Nine Coffee Shop ako ngayon. Sa Rockwell.”</p><p>“Oh. Mukhang expert ka na sa pagiging barista.”</p><p>“Hindi naman. Nakakatatlong coffee shop pa lang ako na pinapasukan. Tapos bago ako naging barista nag-office work muna ako. Pero hindi ako masaya sa ganung trabaho. Sa pagiging barista ko yun nahanap.”</p><p>Napatango si Kyungsoo. “Atleast nahanap mo agad kung saang trabaho ka masaya. Mahirap magtrabaho kapag hindi mo gusto ang ginagawa mo.”</p><p>“Totoo yan. Ikaw? Matagal ka ng singer sa ganito?”</p><p>“Mga isang taon. Noong nabulag ako, dito na ako nag-umpisa. Nag-resign na ako sa dating trabaho ko.”</p><p>“Ah, mukha kang matagal na sa pagiging singer.”</p><p>Tumawa si Kyungsoo. "Singer talaga ang trabaho ko noon. Like, back-up singer sa mga sikat na singers o celebrities. Ngayon sa mga event na lang. Pero mas gusto kong kumakanta sa mga kasalan.”</p><p>“Can I ask why?” biglang akong na-curious kaya napatanong ako.</p><p>“Mas dama kong kumanta sa mga ganun. Mas nalalabas ko yung emosyon habang kumakanta unlike kasi sa ibang event katulad ng birthday party, hindi ko masyadong feel.”</p><p>“Sa mga burol o patay, naranasan mo ng kumanta?”</p><p>Natawa nang malakas si Kyungsoo. “Oo. Sa mga ganun minsan hindi ko kinakaya kasi rinig ko ang iyak at hagulgol ng mga namatayan. Syempre ako napapaiyak na rin kahit hindi ko naman sila kaano-ano.”</p><p>Tumawa na lang din ako. “Baka mapaluha rin ako lalo na kung ikaw ang kakanta. Damang-dama ko emosyon mo kanina habang kumakanta eh. No wonder kahit sino madadala sa pagkanta mo.”</p><p>Napayuko si Kyungsoo at ngumiti. Nahalata ko ang konting pamumula ng mukha niya. Nahihiya ba siya sa sinabi ko?</p><p>“Nakakarami ka na ng compliment.”</p><p>“You deserve it. Number one fan mo na ako.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Next time, kung kailangan mo ng kasama, basta hindi conflict sa schedule ng trabaho ko, I volunteer.” medyo kinapalan ko na ang mukha ko. O baka wala na atang medyo. Biruin mo kakakilala pa lang namin nag-volunteer na ako na samahan siya? Baka maweirduhan sa intensyon ko pero desperado kasi akong marinig siya ulit na kumanta. Wala na akong ibang maisip na paraan kundi siguro ang samahan siya.</p><p>Nahalata ko naman ang pagkagulat niya base sa reaksyon na pinakita niya. “Talaga? I mean, okay lang sayo kahit hindi pa tayo ganun magkakilala?”</p><p>“Sa akin oo. Naging komportable naman akong kausap ka ngayon so maybe we could be, uhm, friends? If okay lang sayo.”</p><p>Kita ko ang pagngiti niya. Okay medyo jackpot. “Oo naman. Actually si Baekhyun ang palaging sumasama sa akin kapag kailangan kong kumanta. Kahit naaabala ko na siya nagpupumilit pa rin na samahan ako. Ngayong may asawa na siya hindi na siya pwedeng magpumilit pa sa akin na magpapasama ako sa kanya."</p><p>“Sakto pala ang dating ko kung ganon.”</p><p>“Mukhang ganun na nga. Sabihan mo lang agad ako saka kung magkano.”</p><p>Napakunot naman ako ng noo. “Magkano?”</p><p>“Oo. Nakakahiyang hindi kita bayaran pag sasamahan mo ako.”</p><p>Dumepensa agad ako sa sinabi niya. “Huy, kaya nga I volunteer ibig sabihin walang bayad. Bukal naman sa loob ko. Gusto ko rin ulit mapakinggan ka kumanta.” wow gusto kong sampalin ang sarili ko ngayon. Hindi ko man lang nakontrol ang sarili ko.</p><p>“Wow. Number one fan na nga talaga kita.”</p><p>“Thanks! Ako na number one.”</p><p>“Wala namang nag-number one sa akin. Ikaw lang.”</p><p>Natigilan ako. Siguro assuming lang ako pero parang iba ang dating sa akin ng sinabi niya. Iba ang dating in a positive way. Parang may meaning? O baka ako lang?</p><p>At base sa reaksyon ni Kyungsoo e nagulat din siya sa sinabi niya. Pareho kaya kami ng iniisip? Natutuwa naman ako kasi ako lang daw pala ang number one sa kanya. Number one fan.</p><p>Buti na lang biglang dumating si Baekhyun at Sehun. Sinalba nila ang awkwardness sa amin ni Kyungsoo. Saka ko lang napansin na tapos na pala ang wedding program nila at nag-uuwian na mga tao. Bakit parang ang bilis?</p><p>“Nagkakilala na ba kayo nang maigi?” panimula ni Baekhyun nang maupo sila ni Sehun sa pwesto namin.</p><p>“Nagkabigayan na ba kayo ng number? Mukhang kulang pa ang oras ngayon para magkakilala kayo.” sunod ni Sehun. Sinamaan ko nga ng tingin dahil nagsisimula na namang mang-asar ang mokong.</p><p>“Hindi pa.” biglang sagot ni Kyungsoo. Kinuha niya ang cellphone galing sa bulsa niya at binuksan ito. Kakaibang cellphone ang gamit niya na sa palagay ko e cellphone para sa mga bulag.</p><p>“Aba iba rin naman pala ang tapang ng kaibigan ko.” pang-aasar ni Baekhyun.</p><p>“Sira. Siya na ang sasama sa akin sa mga raket ko. Huwag ka ng mamilit pa na sumama sa akin. May asawa ka na. Siya na ang asikasuhin mo.”</p><p>Napabuka ng bibig si Baekhyun dahil sa pagkagulat pero pabiro lang. “Ouch. Ngayon lang kayo nagkakilala pinagpalit mo na agad ako? Ako na matagal mo ng kaibigan? Saet naman non Kyungsoo.” sabay turo ni Baekhyun sa puso nito na kunwari ay nasasaktan. Tumatawa lang si Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Stop being dramatic ass.”</p><p>“Pero seryoso pinsan? Sasamahan mo si Kyungsoo?” tanong sa akin ni Sehun.</p><p>“Oo. Kapag hindi naman nasasagasaan ng schedule ko sa trabaho.”</p><p>“Wow, ibang level ang naging pag-uusap niyo ah.” pang-aasar na naman niya.</p><p>Lumingon ako kay Kyungsoo at nakita ko ulit ang parang nahihiyang reaksyon nito.</p><p>“Sus. Wag mong bigyan ng meaning. Sinasamahan din kita minsan sa mga lakad mo.”</p><p>Sinabi ko naman agad kay Kyungsoo ang number ko para ilihis ang binabalak na pang-aasar ni Sehun. Pagkatapos ay tumawag siya sa number ko para i-save ang number niya. </p><p>“Basta tawagan mo lang ako kapag kailangan mo ng kasama.” pagsabi ko kay Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Sige. Pwede rin ako mag-text para di ka maabala kung sakaling may pasok ka. Nakakapagtext naman ako. Nice to meet you, Chanyeol.” sabay ngumiti sa akin.</p><p>“Nice to meet you too, Kyungsoo.”</p><p>“Mahal, uwian na. Mukhang di na tayo nag-eexist sa kanila ngayon.” biglang sabi ni Sehun kay Baekhyun. Tumawa na lang kami ni Kyungsoo pero sa totoo lang nahihiya ako sa mga pang-aasar nila."</p><p>“Basta Kyungsoo pag di available si Chanyeol, tawagan mo rin ako. Nagpakasal lang ako pero di ko sinabing titigil na ako sa pagsama sayo. Wala kang magagawa. Mas matigas bungo ko sayo.”</p><p>Natawa ako sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. “Grabe.”</p><p>“Tama si Baekhyun, Kyungsoo. Willing pa rin ako ipahiram sayo ang asawa ko. Alam ko namang sa akin pa rin siya uuwi.”</p><p>Napahinga na lang nang malalim si Kyungsoo. “Ano pa bang magagawa ko? Mag-isa lang ako dito. Dalawa kayo. Talo ako.”</p><p>“O pa’no Chanyeol, pina-service ko kasi itong si Kyungsoo kaya mukhang hindi mo muna siya mahahatid pauwi. Next time na lang.” pang-aasar ni Baekhyun.</p><p>“No worries. Congrats ulit sa inyo. Mag-iingat kayo pag-uwi.” tumingin ako kay Kyungsoo kahit hindi naman niya ako nakikita.</p><p>“Ikaw rin, Chanyeol. Ingat. See you again.”</p><p>“Yes. Definitely.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Hi Chanyeol! Si Kyungsoo ito. Free ka ba sa sabado? May kakantahan akong kasal. Kung free ka, magpapasama sana ako. Salamat! :)" </em>
</p><p>Lagpas isang linggo na simula nang nagkakilala kami ni Kyungsoo. Pero never kaming nagka-text o tawag. Tinatablan ako ng hiya na i-text siya dahil hindi ko naman alam kung anong sasabihin ko. Panay tingin nga ako sa cellphone ko nitong mga nakaraang araw kung itetext ko ba siya o hindi. May mga pagkakataong napapahiling ako na sana may raket siya sa rest day ko para magkita ulit kami. At ayun, mukhang dininig ni Lord ang panalangin ko. Nag-text siya sa akin kahapon. Sakto wala akong pasok. Masasamahan ko siya.</p><p>Ngayon ay inaantay ko siya sa labas ng event place kung saan kakanta si Kyungsoo. Napa-yosi muna ako para mawala ang pagiging kabado ko. Ewan ko ba, magkikita lang kami kabado bente ako. Sabi ko sunduin ko siya ayaw niya. Mukhang nahihiya pa. Ngayon di ko alam kung paano siya makakarating dito. Sana naka-taxi siya imbis na commute.</p><p>Maya-maya dumating si Kyungsoo sakay ng taxi. Nagmadali akong humithit at itinapon sa basurahan ang yosi sabay lapit kay Kyungsoo para alalayan siya. May dala naman siyang folding cane kaya walang problema kung maglalakad siya. Pang reading glass ang suot niya imbis na sunglass. Kitang-kita ko na ang kabuuan ng mukha niya. Hindi talaga mapagkakailang may pagkamagandang lalaki si Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Chanyeol ikaw na ba yan?" tanong ni Kyungsoo nang makaalis na ang taxi.</p><p>"Oo. Sorry. Nakalimutan kitang tawagin."</p><p>Binuksan na niya ang folding cane niya. "Okay lang. Saan tayo papasok?"</p><p>"Ah, kapit ka sakin para maalalayan kita."</p><p>"Salamat. Pasensya na medyo mababagalan ka nga lang sa paglalakad ko."</p><p>"No worries."</p><p>Nagsimula na kaming maglakad at inentertain naman kami ng nasa loob. Binigyan kami ng pwesto habang nag-aantay sa part na kakanta si Kyungsoo. Sa wakas maririnig ko na ulit siyang kumanta. Medyo unexpected ang pagpapasama niya kasi akala ko mga after 1 month or 2 weeks after pa. O baka nga hindi na sa akin magpasama. Pero ngayon pagkatapos lang ng isang linggo nagkita ulit kami.</p><p>"Kumusta ang pagtatrabaho mo?" biglang tanong sa akin ni Kyungsoo habang nag-aantay. </p><p>"Okay naman. Nakakapagod pero masaya. Ikaw? Kumusta ang mga nakaraang araw mo?"</p><p>"Puro sa bahay lang syempre. Minsan nanonood kahit wala akong nakikita. Pero naririnig ko naman."</p><p>"Anong pinapanood mo?"</p><p>"Mga pelikula kadalasan. Minsan series."</p><p>"Ah. Mukhang marami-rami ka ng napanood."</p><p>"Oo. Hilig ko talaga noon pa ang panonood. Pero pag nagsasawa akong manood, tamang record at cover ako ng mga kanta."</p><p>Doon ako nagulat. "Like, parang may recording studio ka?"</p><p>"Hmm. Not totally studio. Meron lang akong recording set tapos pinwesto ko sa kwarto ko tapos ayun record then upload sa youtube."</p><p>Mas lalo akong nagulat. "Wow. Youtuber ka rin pala?"</p><p>Natawa si Kyungsoo sa tono ng reaksyon ko. "Hindi. Inuupload ko lang mga nirerecord ko pero naka-private mga video ko. Hindi pa ako tinatablan ng kakapalan ng mukha na gawing public mga cover ko."</p><p>"Pero you should make it in public. Kung alam mo lang kung gaano talaga ako nagandahan sa boses mo. Malay mo sumikat ka sa mga kinakanta mo. Balita ko e may kinikita rin diyan pag nag-subscribe o nanood ng mga video mo. Extra kita rin."</p><p>"Saka na siguro. Hahanap lang muna ako ng lakas ng loob."</p><p>"Mga kelan kaya yan? Marunong pa naman ako mag-gitara baka pwedeng ako magpatugtog sa ibang kakantahin mo tapos iupload mo sa youtube pero dapat naka-public na. Kahit ako ang magbasa ng mga comment sayo."</p><p>Kita ko ang pagliliwanag ng mukha ni Kyungsoo. "Mukhang magandang ideya yan ah. Pero pag-iisipan ko muna. Kailangan kong mailista ang pros and cons once na maipublic ko lahat ng cover songs ko."</p><p>"Okay! Aasahan ko yan ah. Kung ayaw mo talaga hindi naman kita mapipilit. Pero baka pwede pa rin tayo mag-cover ng kanta kung sakali."</p><p>"Sige."</p><p>Nang kumanta na si Kyungsoo sa harap ng bagong kasal ay inaasahan ko na ang magiging reaksyon ng tao katulad ng naging reaksyon ko nung nakaraan at hindi naman talaga ako nabigo. Marami ang nagandahan sa boses niya, marami ang natulala, marami ang nagpalakpakan. Sana nakikita ni Kyungsoo kung gaano karami ang mga taong napapahanga niya ngayon. Gusto ko rin talaga siyang tanungin kung ano ang nangyari sa mga mata niya pero siguro sa tamang panahon na lang.</p><p>Mula nang matapos siyang kumanta at matapos ang programa, wala kaming ginawa kundi magkwentuhan ng kung ano-ano. Kasama na rin yung mga personal na buhay pero hindi pa naman lahat. Sa lagay ng pag-uusap namin mukha kaming matagal ng magkakilala. Hanggang sa pag-uwi ay nagkukwentuhan pa rin kami. Nagpumilit na ako na ihatid siya sa bahay nila para may kasama rin siya pauwi pero ang totoo, gusto ko pa siyang makakwentuhan. Ang gaan niya kasing kausap. Tinatawanan niya mga joke ko. Alam ko namang hindi corny ang mga joke ko dahil ang mga katrabaho ko ay tumatawa naman agad pero yung sa kanya alam ko talagang genuine ang pagtawa niya. Satisfied tuloy ako sa mga biro ko. </p><p>"Ingat ka pauwi. Salamat sa paghatid. Gusto mo bang pumasok muna?" tanong ni Kyungsoo nang makarating kami sa bahay niya.</p><p>"Next time na lang siguro para makapagpahinga ka. Marami pa naman sigurong pagkakataon na magkikita tayo." lakas loob kong sinabi. Ayoko rin munang makitaan ng kakapalan ng mukha na papasok agad sa bahay nila kahit bago bago pa lang kaming magkakilala. At sinisigurado ko talaga na hindi lang ito ang una't huli naming pagkikita. Mukhang sumasang-ayon naman si Kyungsoo base sa ngiting ipinakita niya sa akin.</p><p>"Oo naman. Kahit yung time na wala akong tawag eh. O kaya pag mga free time natin tapos sa coffee shop niyo. Gusto kong matikman ang kape niyo." Ah, nasabi nga ni Kyungsoo kanina na mahilig siya sa kape. So tamang-tama talaga na papuntahin ko siya dun.</p><p>"Oo ba. Basta i-set lang natin eh."</p><p>"Aasa ako diyan ah. O sige, pasok na ako. Ingat ka. Salamat ulit."</p><p>"Salamat din. Next time ulit."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Simula noong sinamahan ko siya at nagkakilala kami ay nag-iba ang routine ko, or should I say routine namin ni Kyungsoo. Madalas na ang pagsama ko sa mga event na kinakantahan niya at madalas ang pagiging textmates namin kapag hindi kami nagkikitaan. Salamat sa makabagong teknolohiya at may cellphone na para sa mga katulad ni Kyungsoo. Minsan nagtatawagan kami o video call para di na rin siya mahirapan sa kakatext. Mas gusto ko nga ang tawagan dahil naririnig ko boses niya, o kaya video call dahil nakikita ko siya kahit hindi naman niya ako nakikita. Nakilala ko na rin ang aso niyang si Tisay na isang black poodle dahil naririnig ko minsan sa tawagan namin na tumatahol ang aso niya o kaya kasama niya sa video call. Nakakatawa nga e. Tisay pinangalan sa kanya ni Kyungsoo na ang ibig sabihin ay maputi pero black poodle ang aso niya. Trip niya lang daw ipangalan na Tisay para maiba naman.</p><p>Nakapunta na rin siya sa coffee shop na pinagtatrabahuan ko. Minsan ginugulat niya ako, lalo na kapag wala naman kaming napag-usapang lakad, dahil bigla siyang bumibisita sa coffee shop at oorder ng paborito niyang Capuccino na gawa ko, tapos uupo sa tabi, makikinig sa song playlist niya, at hihintayin niya ako matapos sa trabaho para kumain at magkwentuhan. Sa totoo lang inaasar na ako ni Sir Minseok at ang iba kong mga kasamahan dahil para raw kaming mag-jowa.</p><p>Sa loob ng apat na buwan ganito ang gawain namin. At sa apat na buwan doon ko nakilala nang lubusan si Kyungsoo. Masayahin siyang tao. May pagkamahiyain pero walang hiya na kapag nakilala na niya nang lubusan ang tao. Doon ko rin nakita na sobrang mabenta rin siya magpatawa. Mas mabenta nga yata mga patawa niya kesa sakin. Paborito niyang kulay ang itim. Halata naman dahil karamihan ng mga napapansin kong damit niya ay puro itim. Sabi niya lakas daw makapagpapayat ang itim. Akala mo naman mataba e payat naman siya. Kaya ang inampon niyang aso ay itim din. Mahilig siyang magluto noon pero hindi na niya magawa ngayon kaya nanay na lang niya ang nagluluto o kaya sa labas na kumakain kapag magkasama kami. Kagaya ko rin siya na mahilig uminom ng alak lalo na kung may okasyon. Hindi pa namin nasusubukan uminom nang magkasama pero gusto kong maranasan yan para malaman ko ugali niya pag lasing. Pero ayaw niya ng nagyoyosi. Hindi ko alam kung alam niyang naninigarilyo ako pero simula nang sinabi niya yan e hindi ako nagyoyosi pag magkikita kami. Medyo kabado lang ako sa magiging reaksyon niya pag oras na nalaman niyang nagyoyosi ako. Sa apat na buwan ay natuto rin akong maglakad nang mabagal para sabayan siya maglakad. Sa madaling salita, nag-adjust ako sa ibang bagay. Hilig din pala niya ang pamamasyal. Hindi ko alam kung bakit mahilig siyang gumala kahit hindi na siya nakakakita kaya napatanong ako one time pero ang sagot niya e medyo nakapagpalungkot sa akin,</p><p>
  <em> “Noong mga panahong nakakakita ako, hindi ko binigyan ang sarili ko ng pagkakataon na mamasyal, o pagmasdan man lang ang paligid dahil masyado akong nag-pokus sa trabaho. Alam mo na, tipikal na empleyado, kailangang kumita. Ngayong nabulag ako, hindi ko na ulit makikita ang paligid. Kaya ngayon kahit wala akong nakikita basta nararamdaman ko na nasa labas ako, nasisinagan ng araw, nakakalanghap ng hangin, naririnig ang ingay ng tao o ng kahit ano, masaya na ako, at least kahit papaano nakabawi ako para sa sarili ko.” </em>
</p><p>Kaya pala naikwento niya sa akin na si Baekhyun ang madalas niyang kasama sa mga ganito. At nagpapasalamat siya sa akin kasi kahit hindi na si Baekhyun ang nakakasama niya, ako naman ang pumalit para samahan siya. Nakaramdam ako ng pagkalungkot at pagkasaya sa mga sinabi niya. Malungkot dahil nararamdaman ko ang pagsisisi niya ngayon, pero masaya ako dahil kahit sa mga ganitong pagsama ko sa kanya ay nagiging masaya siya.</p><p>Inaamin ko, sa labinganim na linggong nagkakilala kami ng lubusan, na parang ang lagay namin ay matagal na kaming magkaibigan, nahuhulog ako sa kanya. Habang tumatagal, lumalalim ang pagtingin ko kay Kyungsoo. Hindi ko alam kung kelan, at papaano. Baka noong sinamahan ko siya sa surprise birthday event ng high school classmate niya noong nakaraang linggo? Baka noong first time na binisita niya ako sa coffee shop? O kaya noong binilhan ko siya ng Takoyaki nang may makita kami sa daan at kita ko yung reaksyon niya na tuwang-tuwa? O baka naman noong kasal ni Sehun at Baekhyun kung saan kami unang nagkita? Ewan. Hindi ko rin malaman. Pero ang mahalaga alam ko sa sarili ko na gusto ko siya.</p><p>“Chanyeol? Andiyan ka pa ba?”</p><p>Nagising ang diwa ko. Kanina pa yata ako nakatulala.</p><p>“Oo. Bakit?”</p><p>“Nakikinig ka ba sa kwento ko?”</p><p>“Oo naman.”</p><p>“O ano palang huling sinabi ko?”</p><p>“Uhm.. Na may crush ka sa akin?”</p><p>Kinapa niya ang hindi gamit na tissue na nasa mesa saka binato sa akin.</p><p>“Baliw wala akong sinasabing ganun.”</p><p>Nakakatuwa talaga minsang pagtripan si Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Sorry, may naalala lang ako bigla.”</p><p>“At ano naman yon?”</p><p>“Secret.”</p><p>“Ah. For sure naalala ang ex.”</p><p>“Ha? Anong ex sinasabi mo diyan? Yung find the value of x sa math? X to the power of 12? Tapos na ako diyan. Hindi na dapat binabalikan yan.”</p><p>“Parehas ng ex sa relationship. Hindi na dapat binabalikan.”</p><p>“Bold of you to assume na may ex ako.”</p><p>"So totoo ang sinasabi ni Sehun noon na no jowa since birth ka?"</p><p>“Wala.”</p><p>“At bakit naman wala?”</p><p>“Malay ko ba. Wala naman nagkakagusto sa akin. Kahit noong college ako wala. Besides wala rin naman akong mga bet.” ‘Pero ngayon meron na. Ikaw.’ gusto kong idagdag.</p><p>“Hindi ka siguro pogi.” pang-aasar ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Tss. Hindi naman sa pagmamayabang ha pero alam ko naman sa sarili ko na may pagkamagandang lalaki ako. Choosy lang talaga mga tao noon hanggang ngayon."</p><p>"Talaga ba? Nakapagtataka naman na walang magkagusto sayo." ewan ko pero bakit feeling ko parang ang awkward ni Kyungsoo nang itanong niya yan sa akin? Biglang kinapa ang inumin niya sa mesa at uminom e.</p><p>"Feeling ko dahil medyo pariwara ako nung college? Di naman totally basagulero o pasaway pero tamad kasi akong mag-aral non. Hindi ko masyadong siniseryoso ang acads. Sino ba namang hindi tatamarin kung di mo naman gusto yung course na pinakuha sayo ng nanay mo?"</p><p>"Bakit? Ano bang pinakuha niyang course sayo?"</p><p>"Business Administration. Hindi ako mahilig sa business and shits."</p><p>"E bakit yun ang pinakuha nila sayo? Sana umayaw ka e ayaw mo naman pala nun."</p><p>"Hindi na rin ako kumontra dahil may sakit na rin si mama nang mga panahon na yun. Gusto niya raw yun para sa akin para makapagtayo ako ng sariling negosyo at tumayo ako sa sarili kong paa kung sakaling mawala na siya." napabuntong hininga ako. Naalala ko na naman ang mga sinabi sa akin ni Mama bago siya pumanaw years ago. Ni hindi man lang niya naabutan ang graduation ko.</p><p>"Sorry." naramdaman siguro ni Kyungsoo ang bigla kong pagkalungkot.</p><p>"Okay lang. Wala ka namang kasalanan." nginitian ko siya.</p><p>"Mind if I ask.. kung anong nangyari sa Mama mo?"</p><p>Mahabang hinga muna ang nilabas ko bago magkwento. "Liver Cancer. Simula nang naghiwalay sila at sumakabilang bahay si Papa hindi na siya tumigil sa kaiinom ng alak. Hindi ko naman din siya napipigilan. Minsan sinasamahan ko pa ngang uminom." bigla akong natawa sa tuwing naaalala ko mga inuman namin ni Mama at walang sawang advices niya sa akin. "Ayun, dahil don nagkaroon siya ng cancer. Dahil hindi naman kami mayaman, hindi namin kinakaya ang mga gamutan niya. Kahit mga kamag-anak ko tumulong naman sa amin pero may hangganan din ang pagtulong nila. Nagpasya na rin ang nanay ko na tumigil na sa gamutan dahil sabi niya pasasaan pa ang gamutan e sa libingan din naman ang bagsak niya. Natawa ako nun pero masakit sa loob ko dahil wala akong naitulong na matino para mapagaling siya. Pinagaan na lang niya loob ko sa sinabi niya na basta nasa tabi ko siya lagi yun na raw ang maitutulong ko sa kanya. Pero tumulong pa rin ako. Naging working student ako noon pero pinatigil niya rin ako. Gusto niyang mag-pokus lang ako sa pag-aaral. Yun nga lang hanggang sa huli nabigo ako, pati ngayon. Hindi ko natupad ang gusto niya ngayon na maging businessman ako. Pero alam kong naiintindihan naman niya dahil hindi ako masaya sa ganun. Sabi naman niya kung saan ako masaya yun ang sundin ko." hindi naiwasan ng damdamin ko na makaramdam muli ng matinding lungkot.</p><p>Nang hindi nagsasalita si Kyungsoo ay nagpatuloy ako. Right timing na rin para ikwento ko 'tong buhay ko sa kanya. Sa dami ng kwentuhan namin, ang ibang personal na buhay ay hindi pa namin nakukwento sa isa't isa. "Natuto akong mamuhay mag-isa simula non. Wala naman akong kapatid at ayokong umasa sa mga kamag-anak ko. Salamat kay Sehun dahil siya ang pinakatumutulong sa akin. Balik ako as working student. Nagseryoso ako sa senior year dahil nangako ako sa nanay ko kahit anong mangyari, kahit pasang awa lang, gagraduate ako. Natuto akong maging independent. Hindi na ako kahit kelan nagparamdam sa tatay ko. Kahit sa mga kamag-anak ko sa side niya hindi na. Laking pasasalamat ko sa mga experience ko noon dahil kung wala yun, baka wala ng strong Chanyeol ngayon." sabay tawa at flex ng braso ko, senyales na malakas ako kahit di naman makikita ni Kyungsoo. </p><p>Nakita kong nginitian ako ni Kyungsoo pero hindi nakawala sa mata ko ang namumuong luha sa mga mata niya. First time kong nakitang ganito si Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Huy, walang iyakan. Baka sabihin ng mga tao pinapaiyak kita dito eh." nasa McDo pa kasi kami at katatapos lang kumain.</p><p>Nagpunas si Kyungsoo ng biglang tumulong mata sa pisngi niya. "pinapaiyak mo naman talaga ako."</p><p>"Madrama ba buhay ko? Pwede na ba sa Maalaala Mo Kaya?" sinusubukan kong mapagaan ang mood para hindi na siya maiyak.</p><p>"Wala ng ABS-CBN ugok."</p><p>"Edi sa Magpakailanman."</p><p>"Magtayo ka na lang ng sariling istasyon." sabay bato ulit ng tissue sa akin pero this time, yung binato niya ay yung ginamit niya pampunas sa luha niya. Salaula rin siya minsan.</p><p>Hindi na namin ulit napag-usapan ang patungkol sa buhay ko dahil napalitan na ng kung ano-anong topic. Hanggang sa makauwi ay napalitan na ng tawanan ang usapan namin. Nahahatid sundo ko na si Kyungsoo gamit ang motor ko. Tinanong ko muna siya noon kung okay sa kanya kasi baka mamaya hindi naman siya maging komportable. Buti naman at pumayag siya. Tipid na rin para sa kanya since hindi naman araw-araw kumakanta siya sa mga event. At wala rin namang kaso sa akin. Kahit nga paglibre ng pagkain gusto ko ako na sumagot pero nagagalit siya. Gusto niya share kami lagi. Di na ako pumalag.</p><p>"Goodnight. Huwag mo kalimutang mag-lock ng gate at pinto." bilin ko lagi pag dumadating kami sa bahay niya bago ako umalis.</p><p>"Opo Daddy." nang-asar na naman siya.</p><p>"Wow. Gusto mo pala ng mga kinky na tawagan ha baby."</p><p>"Ang gago mo!" napatawa nang malakas si Kyungsoo.</p><p>Natawa na rin ako. Lakas kasing makatawag ng Daddy e.</p><p>"Chanyeol."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Malapit ka ba sakin?"</p><p>"Ha?"</p><p>"Ibig ko sabihin e magkalapit ba tayo ngayon?"</p><p>"Hmm. Sakto lang."</p><p>"Nasa tapat ba kita?"</p><p>"Oo naman. Bakit?" pagtataka ko.</p><p>Naglakad siya papunta sa akin. Hanggang sa kinapa niya kung nasaan ako. Hinawakan niya ang bewang ko saka niyakap nang mahigpit. Nagulat ako dahil first time niya 'to ginawa sa akin. Lalo na nang nilagay niya ang ulo niya sa mismong dibdib ko. Kung nararamdaman man niya ang bilis ng tibok ng puso ko, hindi ako naglakas loob magtanong. Naging komportable naman din ako agad at niyakap din siya. Mga isang minuto rin siguro kaming naging magkayakap. Nang humiwalay siya ay hinawakan niya ang mga kamay ko at tumingala na parang akala mo e nakakakita talaga.</p><p>"I know this is too late to say this but you did well. Hindi ko man nakita ang mga pinagdaanan mo at ang mga naranasan mo sa buhay, I know you did your best. For sure proud ang Mama mo sayo kahit wala na siya dito."</p><p>Hindi ko alam kung bakit ganun ang nasabi niya pero na-touch ako. Hindi ko akalain na sasabihin niya ang ganun kahit alam kong hindi na matindi ang nararamdaman kong kalungkutan ngayon. Si Kyungsoo ang alam kong mas nangangailangan ng ganung motivation dahil sa kalagayan niya, pero siya itong biglang nagbigay sa akin pagkatapos kong magkwento ng pinagdaanan ko. Ano ang mabuting nagawa ko sa mundo para bigyan ako ng tadhana ng isang tulad niya?</p><p>"Yeah. For sure. Thank you." pinilit kong maging maayos ang pananalita ko pero naging garalgal din dahil sa emosyon na nilabas ko.</p><p>"Ang sabi mo walang iyakan. Bakit ikaw ang parang maiiyak diyan?" </p><p>"Nagpapraktis na ko sa pagganap sa Magpakailanman."</p><p>Natawa si Kyungsoo. "Gago ka talaga."</p><p>"Grabe ha. Namura pa ako. Pumasok ka na nga."</p><p>"Ingat pauwi." akmang bibitawan na niya ang kamay ko pero bigla kong pinigilan.</p><p>"Saglit."</p><p>Napatigil si Kyungsoo. Binitawan ko ang kamay niya saka hinawakan ang kaniyang mukha. Tinitigan ko muna siya saka ko hinalikan sa noo.</p><p>"Goodnight. Thank you. Sige pasok na. Final na 'to."</p><p>Kitang-kita ko ang pagkagulat niya. "Bye" huling sabi niya bago dahan-dahang naglakad papasok at nag-lock ng gate at pinto.</p><p>"Ma, I'm really in love with him." sabi ko sa nanay ko na panigurado ay naririnig ako.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>"Ang dami na nating song covers. Puro record at video tayo. Hindi ka man lang nagtatanong kung kelan ko iuupload ang mga cover natin sa youtube?" biglang tanong ni Kyungsoo. Nakaupo siya sa may dining table malapit sa kusina habang nagluluto ako. Tinuruan ako ni Kyungsoo na lutuin ang ibang pagkain na alam niya. Mabuti na lang kahit papano e marunong ako magluto. Di ko nga lang sigurado kung masarap. Christmas Eve kasi ngayon at nagdesisyon kami na i-celebrate ang pasko nang magkakasama sa bahay ko. Kasama rin ang mag-asawang si Sehun at Baekhyun na hindi pa dumarating.</p><p>Pinatay ko ang natapos ko ng iluto saka humarap sa kanya. "Diba sabi mo sakin kusa mo namang sasabihin kung kelan ka magdedesisyon na iupload publicly ang mga kanta mo? I'm not pressuring you Soo. Kung kelan komportable ka na, saka mo na ilabas."</p><p>"Hmm. May point ka. Pero sige. Gawa lang tayo ng maraming cover."</p><p>"Sige. Basta ikaw."</p><p>"Tapos mo ng lutuin ang sauce?"</p><p>"Oo. Lalagyan ko na ng pasta."</p><p>"Patikim."</p><p>"Sabihin mo ang totoo kung anong lasa ha?"</p><p>"Sige."</p><p>Lumapit ako kay Kyungsoo kasama ang plato na may lamang Spaghetti. Kumuha ako nang konti sa tinidor at hinipan bago ko pinakain kay Kyungsoo. Inoobserbahan ko siya habang kumakain.</p><p>"Anong lasa?"</p><p>Napakunot ng noo si Kyungsoo na parang hindi nagugustuhan ang lasa sabay biglang nagbago ng reaksyon at sinabing "infairness masarap!" bwisit talaga 'to akala ko hindi masarap.</p><p>"Anong masarap?" napalingon kami sa pinto kung saan dumating ang mag-asawang Baekhyun at Sehun. Si Baekhyun ang nagtanong.</p><p>"Yung niluto kong spag. Masarap daw sabi ni Kyungsoo." sagot ko.</p><p>"Oh. Akala ko nagtitikiman na kayo e. Nakakaistorbo ba kami?" nang-asar na naman siya. Ang pinsan ko tumawa nang malakas.</p><p>"Lakas na naman ng trip niyong mag-asawa." pagsaway ko.</p><p>Ang magkaibigang Baekhyun at Kyungsoo ay nagpunta sa sala para manood at magkwentuhan. Samantalang si Sehun ay andito sa kusina kasama ko. Tutulong daw ang ungas pero di ko alam kung tumutulong ba o nanggugulo lang.</p><p>Inaayos ko ang ibang pagkain para all set na sa mesa nang tinanong ako ni Sehun.</p><p>"Kelan ka aamin kay Kyungsoo?"</p><p>Napalunok ako dahil alam ko ang tinutukoy niya. Pero hindi ako nagpahalata.</p><p>"Ang alin?" pagpapanggap ko.</p><p>"Na may gusto ka sa kanya?"</p><p>"Pinagsasabi mo diyan."</p><p>"Halatang-halata naman mga galawan niyo."</p><p>Hindi na ako nagsalita. Sa totoo lang balak kong umamin ngayong pasko. Kapag may lakas ng loob akong ibigay ang christmas gift ko sa kanya. Di ko alam kung anong mangyayari mamaya pero bahala na.</p><p>"Nakwento ba sayo ni Kyungsoo na iniwan siya ng last boyfriend niya?" biglang tanong ni Sehun.</p><p>Walang sinasabi sa akin si Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Bakit daw?"</p><p>"Dahil nabulag siya."</p><p>"Kung sino man siya, putangina niya." biglang nagpintig tenga ko. Hindi ko napigilang mainis. Nang dahil lang sa ganung dahilan iniwan na agad niya si Kyungsoo? Minahal ba talaga ng taong yun si Kyungsoo?</p><p>"Hindi ko alam ang buong detalye pero ayon sa pagkakaintindi ko at sa kwento ni Baek, nakipaghiwalay dahil hindi raw kaya ng ex niyang makipagrelasyon kay Kyungsoo simula nang nabulag siya. Ang gago diba? Kung nakilala ko lang yun baka nasapak ko yun. Kahit si Baekhyun gusto ring sugurin ang taong yun. Pinigilan at hinayaan na lang ni Kyungsoo.”</p><p>Napatingin ako kay Kyungsoo na nasa sala at tumatawa sa mga kung anong sinasabi ni Baekhyun. Sa lahat ba ng mga ngiting pinapakita ni Kyungsoo ngayon, sa likod ba nun ay may kalungkutan mula sa mga pinagdaanan niya simula nang mabulag siya?</p><p>Nang matapos kaming maghanda ng pagkain ay sumunod na kaming dalawa ni Sehun sa sala at nakisama sa magkaibigan na ngayon ay nanonood ng sikat na palabas ngayon na Through Night and Day sa Netflix, habang si Kyungsoo ay tamang nakikinig lang. Tinabihan ko si Kyungsoo mula sa kinauupuan niya habang pinagmamasdan siya. Sa isang katulad ni Kyungsoo, simula nang makilala ko siya, alam kong hindi siya mahirap mahalin. Mas lalong mahirap nga iwan ang taong tulad niya dahil sa tuwing kasama mo siya, kahit punong-puno ka na ng negative vibes sa buhay, siya ang magbibigay ng daan para maging positibo ang buhay mo kasi napakaoptimistic niyang tao sa kabila ng kalagayan niya. Masasabi kong maswerte ako sa kanya. Maswerte ako’t nakilala ko siya.</p><p>Habang pinagmamasdan ko siya e nakita kong may biglang pumatak na luha sa mga mata niya. Napakunot ang noo ko.</p><p>“Bakit ka umiiyak?”</p><p>Parang nagtataka ang reaksyon ni Kyungsoo. “Hindi ka ba naiiyak sa palabas?”</p><p>Napalingon ako sa TV, maging sa mag-asawa ay napalingon ako. Si Baekhyun ay naluluha rin pero si Sehun ay naka-pokus lang sa pinapanood. Hindi ko na nasundan ang kwento ng palabas kakatitig at kakaisip dito kay Kyungsoo. Mas maganda siyang panoorin kaysa sa palabas.</p><p>Hindi na lang ako sumagot dahil baka malaman niya na sa kaniya ang pokus ko at wala sa movie. Sakto natapos ang palabas nang tumuntong ang alas-dose. Pero parang ang bigat ng loob nila dahil sa napanood.</p><p>“Merry Christmas!” sigaw ni Baekhyun sabay halik kay Sehun sa labi. “Merry Christmas hubby.” Tangina. Sana pala nung nakaraan ako umamin kay Kyungsoo. Baka ngayon e hinahalikan ko na rin siya. Pang-inggit sa buhay ang mag-asawang ‘to e.</p><p>“Merry Christmas! Ho! Ho! Ho!” biglang pagsasalita ni Kyungsoo at ginagaya si Santa Claus. May bipolar ata ‘tong magkaibigan na ‘to. Kanina umiiyak tapos biglang masaya na. Pero natawa ako sa ginawa niya.</p><p>Pagkatapos ng batian at kainan ay hindi mawawala ang exchange gift. Iba pa yung regalo ko talaga kay Kyungsoo kung saan andon ang susi para umamin na ako sa kanya. Ang nabunot ko kasi ay si Sehun kaya ang niregalo ko ay shades dahil mahilig siya sa mga ganon lalo na pamporma. Si Sehun din pala ang nakabunot sa akin kaya ang niregalo ay relo.</p><p>“Relo niregalo ko sayo para magkaoras ka naman sa aming mga pinsan at barkada mo. Puro na kay Kyungsoo ang oras mo e.”</p><p>Halatang-halatang nang-aasar ang gago. Well totoo naman, halos ang nakakasama ko na sa araw-araw ay si Kyungsoo simula nang magkakilala kami. Si Kyungsoo na walang malay sa nararamdaman ko.</p><p>“Hayaan mo ng magka-oras sila. Kaya hindi pa nagkakajowa yang pinsan mo kakayaya mong uminom.” biglang saway ni Baekhyun sa asawa.</p><p>Tumingin ako kay Kyungsoo na tanging ngiti lang ang ibinibigay na reaksyon. Minsan napapatanong ako kung nahahalata ba niya ang nararamdaman ko? At kung nakakaramdam ba siya batay sa pang-aasar ng pinsan ko at ng kaibigan niya?</p><p>Maya-maya ay nagsimula na kaming uminom.. First time 'tong nag-inuman kami na magkakasamang apat. Tamang kwentuhan habang umiinom, kasabay ng pagrerequest namin kay Kyungsoo na kumanta ng kung ano-ano. Hanggang sa umuwi si Sehun at Baekhyun ay tuloy pa rin ang inuman namin ni Kyungsoo. Mukhang hindi rin mabilis malasing si Kyungsoo kagaya ko kaya medyo alam pa rin namin ang mga ginagawa namin. Sinabi ko na rin na dito na siya matulog dahil hindi ko siya maihahatid nang nakainom. Buti na lang at pumayag siya.</p><p>“Chanyeol”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Ang dami na nating napag-kwentuhan pero kahit kelan hindi ko naikwento sayo kung bakit ako nabulag, kung ano ang nangyari sa akin. Hindi ka ba curious?”</p><p>Uminom muna ako bago sumagot. “Sa una gusto kong magtanong, kaso tinatablan ako ng hiya. Kahit sa mag-asawa hindi ako nagtanong. Pero ngayon wala naman ng kaso sa akin kung anong dahilan. Ang mahalaga buhay ka.” pagbibiro ko.</p><p>Natawa naman siya. “Nice. Pero gusto ko pa rin ikwento sayo.”</p><p>“Go on. Kung willing ka naman na sa akin ikwento lahat.”</p><p>Uminom muna si Kyungsoo bago nagsalita. “May katarata ako. Nalaman ko na lang na malala na two years ago bago ako tuluyang mabulag. May sintomas na akong nararamdaman noon pero pinabayaan ko lang dahil akala ko baka sa astigmatism ko lang. Tapos ayun, nung nagpunta ako ng doktor malala na raw. Magagamot pa naman sana pero napakamahal ng gamot. Hindi namin kaya sabi ko. Kaya pinabayaan ko na lang. Sinabi sakin na mga matatanda lang nakakaranas nito pero minalas-malas ata ako at ako ang tinamaan. Kaso andito na e. Wala naman na akong magagawa.”</p><p>Hindi ako nakapagsalita pero nagpatuloy pa rin si Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Hindi mo ba napapansin ang nasa mata ko? Na parang may puti? Yun ang binigay sa akin ng katarata. Kaya madalas naka-shades ako lalo na pag kakanta.”</p><p>“Actually.. napapansin ko.”</p><p>“Grabe. Bilib ako sayo. Ni hindi ka man lang nagtanong. Samantalang ang iba, kahit di ko kilala, e nagtatanong.” uminom ulit siya galing sa baso.</p><p>“Tinatablan ako ng hiya dahil baka ma-offend ka pag nagtanong ako. Kaya hinayaan ko na lang.”</p><p>Natawa siya. “Atleast ngayon alam mo na.”</p><p>Nagpatuloy pa si Kyungsoo. Dala siguro ng alak kaya napapakwento pa. “Sa una hindi ko matanggap. Sobrang lungkot ang dinanas ko. Nagbago ang paraan ng pamumuhay ko. Panibagong adjustment. Tapos yung parang nakakaramdam ako ng burden sa magulang ko kahit hindi naman ganun ang pinaramdam nila sa akin. Sabi naman nila wala naman may gusto na maging ganito kalagayan ko, which is totoo. Sino ba naman may gustong mabulag diba? Parang lahat ng pangarap ko naglaho nang parang bula. Malaki na lang ang pasasalamat ko at hindi ako kahit kelan pinabayaan ng magulang ko. Inalagaan pa rin nila ako. At kahit papaano e natutulungan ko pa rin sila. Tapos andiyan si Baekhyun na kahit kelan hindi ako iniwan. Kaya unti-unti ko ng natatanggap ngayon. Ang mahal ng surgery e. Hindi ko kaya kahit yata anong ipon ang gawin ko. Kung makakapag-ipon man, mga ilang taon pa siguro. Baka mauna pa kong mamatay bago ako makaipon pampaopera.” biglang biro at tawa ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Magkano ba ang surgery?”</p><p>“Bakit? Willing ka bang sagutin ang surgery ko? Baka naman.” halatang lasing na si Kyungsoo pero nagagawa pa mang-asar.</p><p>“Pota. Kung isang libo lang yan sige ba.”</p><p>“Isang libo?!” lumakas ang boses niya. “Baka sundutin lang ang mata ko ng doktor sa isang libo.”</p><p>Humagalpak ako ng tawa. “Magkano ba presyo ng ganyan?”</p><p>“Pumapatak na 150-200 thousand pesos. Isang mata lang yun.”</p><p>“Wow putangina.”</p><p>“Diba? Mapapaputangina ka na lang e. Di bale na lang kako. Baka sa langit na lang ako makakita. Doon libre pa.” sabay tawa niya na ikinatawa ko na naman nang malakas. Real quick talaga ang ugali niya e. Mula sa pagkukwento niya ng nakakalungkot na nangyari sa kanya biglang magpapatawa. Kaya hanggang sa naubos namin ang ilang bote ay puro tawanan kami at lokohan.</p><p>Nagising ako sa liwanag na tumama sa mukha ko galing sa bintana. Hindi ko na alam kung ano ang nangyari kaninang madaling araw. Ang alam ko lang ay nagtatawanan pa kami ni Kyungsoo bago maubos nang tuluyan ang mga laman ng bote namin ng alak. Napagtanto ko na nakahiga ako sa may sahig ng sala. Sumakit ang ulo ko pero halos nawala nang maramdaman kong may gumagalaw sa tabi ko, kapit na kapit sa bewang ko at mahinang humihilik. Si Kyungsoo. Nanlaki ang mata ko. May nangyari ba sa amin? Nang makita ko na suot pa rin namin ang mga damit namin ay saka ako nakahinga nang maluwag. Buti na lang. Ayokong isipin niya na sa ganito ang habol ko sa kanya kaya may gusto ako sa kanya. Hindi pa nga pala ako nakakaamin. Hindi ko pa naibibigay ang regalo ko. At mukhang hindi ko maibibigay ngayong pasko dahil sa hang over namin ngayon.</p><p>Pinabayaan ko munang nakakapit sa akin si Kyungsoo habang patuloy na humihilik. Hinawi ko ang buhok niya sa noo para makita ko ang buong mukha niya. Wow, kahit lasing o bagong gising, ang gandang lalaki pa rin nitong mahal ko. Magiging pinakamaswerte talaga akong tao kapag kami ang nagkatuluyan nito.</p><p>At dahil di ko na napigilan ang sarili ko, unti-unti ko siyang hinalikan sa noo saka dahan-dahang tumayo kahit masakit pa rin ang ulo. Pumunta ako sa kwarto at binigyan siya ng kumot at unan para maging komportable pa siya. Ayokong buhatin siya papuntang kwarto dahil baka magising. Nagsimula na rin akong maglinis nang hindi masyadong nag-iingay saka nag-init ng mga pagkain lalo na ng pagkaing may sabaw para mahupa ang amats namin.</p><p>Maya-maya ay nagising na siya at sabay na kaming kumain. Pero napapansin ko na parang hindi siya mapalagay. Kahit hindi siya nakakakita, kapag alam niyang katapat niya ako, ang direksyon ng mata at ng mukha niya ay nasa tapat ko. Pero ngayon, simula ng nagising siya ay hindi niya ako nililingon. Tulad ngayon, nakayuko lang siya habang kumakain.</p><p>“Okay ka lang? May masakit ba sayo? May gamot ako sa sakit ng ulo-”</p><p>“Okay lang ako. Salamat sa niluto mo.” sabi niya. Tipid ang sinagot niya. Nagtaka naman ako. Pero baka dala lang ng hang over kaya ganyan. Lalo na at first time lang naming uminom nang magkasama kaya hinayaan ko na lang.</p><p>Kahit nang ihatid ko siya pauwi ay matipid niya akong sinasagot at patuloy lang na nakayuko. Hindi ko maiwasang mag-isip ng kung ano-ano kahit na ang gusto kong isipin ay dala lang ng hang over. May nasabi kaya ako nung nag-iinuman kami? O talagang ganun lang siya pag nalalasing?</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>New Year's Eve ngayon at nagdesisyon ako na ito na, final answer, aamin na ako kay Kyungsoo. Gusto ko magsimula ng bagong taon na magkarelasyon na kami, na kasama siya pero hindi lang bilang isang kaibigan. Yun ay kung papayag siya na maging kami, at kung may nararamdaman siya akin. Hindi ko alam kung ako lang pero simula nung pasko, pagkatapos naming uminom ay parang nag-iba na siya ng pakikitungo sakin. Parang medyo ilang na siya sa akin? Pakiramdam ko lang naman ay ganun, pero hindi pa rin nagbabago kung ano yung ginagawa namin dati. O baka paranoid lang ako? Hindi ko rin magawang magtanong dahil baka wala lang naman talaga, baka ako lang nag-iisip. Nung niyaya ko siya na mag-celebrate ulit kami nang magkasama sa New Year ay pumayag naman siya. Pero sinabi ko na hindi na kasama si Sehun at Baekyun. Mukhang naging okay naman siya dun. Pinaghandaan ko 'to dahil gusto ko maging espesyal bukod sa celebration ng New Year. Hindi niya alam na nag-book ako ng condo na mataas ang floor at maluwag na veranda para may mapwestuhan kami habang minamasdan ko at pinapakinggan niya ang maglalabasang fireworks. Hindi na siya nakapalag nang nakapasok na siya sa condo at pinaliwanag ko sa kanya ang dahilan kung bakit dito kami magdidiwang ng bagong taon, maliban syempre sa aamin na ako sa kanya.</p><p>As usual ako pa rin ang nagluto. Yung iba ay order na lang para hindi ako masyadong pagod. Sinama namin si Tisay para habang naghihintay kami ng alas-dose ay may kalaro si Kyungsoo. Di rin mawawala sa kanya ang pakikinig ng pelikula sa Netflix habang nag-aantay. Nang matapos na ako maghanda sa mesa, mga bandang 11:00 ng gabi ay nagsabi akong pumwesto na kami sa may veranda. Para habang naghihintay kami ng bagong taon ay nakakapag-usap pa kami, para masabi ko sa kanya ang dapat kong sabihin. Pinasok namin si Tisay sa kwarto dahil sensitive ang mga aso sa paputok at delikado para sa kanila.</p><p>This is it.</p><p>Napabuntong hininga muna ako bago nagsalita. "Kyungsoo"</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>Pinagmasdan ko muna si Kyungsoo na lumingon sa direksyon ko, kung saan katabi ko siya.</p><p>"May regalo ako sayo nung pasko. Hindi ko lang naibigay. Pero ngayon ibibigay ko na." hinawakan ko ang kamay niya sabay lagay ng regalo kong nakabalot pa. Kita ko ang pagkagulat sa reaksyon niya.</p><p>"Hindi mo man lang ako sinabihan sana nagregalo rin ako sayo." unti-unting binubuksan ni Kyungsoo ang regalo ko. Lalo akong kinakabahan habang binubuksan niya ito.</p><p>"Hindi naman ako nag-regalo para regaluhan mo rin ako loko." pang-aasar ko.</p><p>Lalong lumakas ang tibok nang puso ko nang tuluyan niyang nahawakan ang laman ng regalo.</p><p>"Kwintas?"</p><p>"Oo."</p><p>Sa totoo lang hindi lang simpleng kwintas ang regalo ko. Nakapa ni Kyungsoo ang pendant nito.</p><p>"Pendant 'to? Yung rectangle na mahaba?"</p><p>"Oo." napalunok na ako habang kinakapa niya ang buong pendant ng kwintas.</p><p>"Braille ba 'to?"</p><p>Braille ang alphabet ng mga bulag na pinasadya ko para mabasa niya ang nakasulat. </p><p>"Yes.”</p><p>Kinapa niya ang unang salita at binanggit ito.</p><p>"I.."</p><p>Pangalawang salita. "love.."</p><p>Pangatlong salita. "you.."</p><p>"I love you" sambit ni Kyungsoo. Sunod naman niyang kinapa ang likod ng pendant. "KS"</p><p>Nabanggit niya sa akin na alam niya ang Braille kaya ganito ang pinagawa ko. Kasabay na rin ng pag-amin ko sa kanya.</p><p>"Pwede ko isuot sayo?" tanong ko. Pumayag naman siya. Kinuha ko ang kwintas mula sa kamay niya at sinuot ito. Buti na lang ay bumagay sa kanya. Nang matapos kong isuot ay saka siya nagsalita.</p><p>"So..mahal mo ko?"</p><p>"Oo."</p><p>"Bilang isang kaibigan?"</p><p>"Hindi..” agad kong sagot. “Higit.. higit pa dun. Hindi ko alam kung kelan ko 'to naramdaman pero nalaman ko na lang na masaya ako kapag ikaw ang kasama ko. Masaya ako kapag napapangiti kita. Masaya ako sa tuwing iniisip kita. Na iba ang nararamdaman ng puso ko kapag naririnig ko ang boses mo kumakanta ka man o nagsasalita lang. Sorry, nung pasko dapat ako aamin kaso tinablan ako ng hiya. Ngayon lang ako naglakas loob."</p><p>Hindi ko nakikita kay Kyungsoo ang pagkagulat sa pag-amin ko.</p><p>"Okay.. okay lang naman kung.. wala kang nararamdaman sa akin.. basta nasabi ko ang feelings ko sayo. Hindi kita pinipilit na mahalin din ako. Nagbakasakali lang ako ganun. Gusto kong pumasok ang taon na maging tayo. Pero kung ayaw mo, kung wala kang nararamdaman, okay lang naman. Basta hindi magbabago-"</p><p>"Chanyeol." napatigil ako.</p><p>"You're rambling too much." natawa si Kyungsoo. Paano nakakatawa si Kyungsoo sa ganitong sitwasyon?</p><p>Natawa na lang din ako. "Sorry."</p><p>"So hindi mo talaga naaalala ang sinabi mo nung Pasko? Habang nag-iinuman tayo?"</p><p>"Ha? Anong sinabi ko?"</p><p>"Oh. Hindi mo nga talaga naaalala. At least totoo naman ang sinabi mo nung pasko. Sakto sa sinabi mo ngayon."</p><p>"Teka, anong sinabi ko?" lalo akong nagtataka.</p><p>"Na mahal mo ko."</p><p>Nanlaki ang mata ko sa pagkagulat.</p><p>"Totoo.. totoo ba?"</p><p>"Oo. Lasing ako pero di naman ako makakalimutin. Ikaw itong makakalimutin pag lasing." sabay tawa ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>Natawa na rin ako. "Wala na palang thrill 'tong pag-amin ko."</p><p>"Meron pa rin. Kasi na-confirm ko na totoo sinasabi mo. Akala ko nung pasko e trip trip mo lang, o dala lang ng kalasingan, lalo na nang wala kang sinabing kahit ano kinabukasan.”</p><p>"Ang naaalala ko lang ay yung nagkwento ka kung bakit ka nabulag."</p><p>"So yung ginawa ng iba naaalala mo pero yung ginawa mo hindi?" pang-aasar niya.</p><p>"Hindi naman. Kahit lasing ako naaalala ko pa rin mga ginagawa ko. Di ko lang alam bakit kung ano pa yung importante sa akin yun pa ang hindi ko maalala." malungkot na pagkakasabi ko.</p><p>Nagsimula ng maglabasan ang fireworks sa kalangitan. Alas dose na pala. Hindi ko man lang namalayan ang oras.</p><p>"Happy New Year, Yeol."</p><p>"Happy New Year, Soo."</p><p>Sa wakas nakahinga na ako nang maluwag. Wala man akong nakuhang sagot mula sa kanya, ang mahalaga alam na niya ang nararamdaman ko. At sana hindi magbago ang pagiging magkaibigan namin dahil sa pag-amin ko.</p><p>Naramdaman kong tumabi lalo si Kyungsoo sa akin. Patuloy ko lang pinagmamasdan ang mga firework sa langit.</p><p>"Chanyeol.."</p><p>“Hmm?” Lumingon ako. Unti-unti niyang kinakapa ang paligid sa tabi ko, nang mahawakan niya ako ay pilit niya akong pinaharap sa kanya, hinawakan ang mga braso ko pataas hanggang sa natagpuan ng mga palad niya sa pisngi ko. Napapikit ako at pinakiramdaman ang init ng palad niya sa mukha ko.</p><p>"Sabi mo never ka nagkaroon ng boyfriend.. o kaya girlfriend."</p><p>Dumilat ako. "Oo."</p><p>"Gusto mo ba maranasan?"</p><p>"Basta ikaw ang boyfriend ko.” banat ko.</p><p>Patuloy ko lang siyang tinititigan habang hinihintay ang sagot niya. Umaasa akong sasagutin niya ako, nagbabakasakali na ang isagot niya ay “gusto din kita” o kaya “mahal din kita”. Wala man ako halos na makita na reaksyon sa mga mata niya, kita ko naman ang reaksyon niya sa mga labi niyang abot tenga ang ngiti.</p><p>Muli niyang hinaplos ang mukha ko, na parang kinikilala niya kung anong itsura ko. Mula sa paghaplos niya sa pisngi ko papunta sa noo, sa mga mata ko kaya’t napapikit ako, sa ilong ko, hanggang sa labi ko. Pinakatumagal siya sa paghawak sa labi ko, na parang ito ang mas gusto niyang kilalanin kesa sa ibang parte ng mukha ko. Unti-unti akong dumilat at nakita siyang nakalapit na sa akin, patuloy na hinahaplos ng kanyang hinlalaki ang labi ko.</p><p>“Ipaparamdam ko sayo, simula ngayon, kung paano magmahal ang isang Kyungsoo Do, at kung paano maging boyfriend ang katulad ko.”</p><p>Sabay halik sa akin, na malugod kong tinanggap.</p><p>Kasabay ng mga nagpuputukang fireworks sa kalangitan ang pagsabog ng puso ko mula sa nag-uumapaw na kaba at saya dahil akala ko wala kong makukuhang sagot. Akala ko, hanggang magkaibigan lang kami. Pero mali ako ng akala, lagi naman yatang mali ang mga akala. Dahil ito, nararamdaman ko ngayon na gusto niya rin ako, na mahal niya rin ako, na pereho kaming may nararamdaman sa isa’t isa.</p><p>Sa buong buhay ko, ngayon ko lang naranasan ang mahalikan. First kiss ika nga. Sa tanda kong ‘to hindi ko pa kahit kelan naranasan ang ganito. Pero masaya ako dahil kay Kyungsoo ko unang naranasan ito.</p><p>Sa paggalaw ng aming mga labi ay unti-unti ko siyang hinawakan sa mga pisngi, habang ang kamay niya ay unti-unting yumayakap sa leeg ko, senyales na gusto niya pang mapalapit. Hindi ko alam pero pakiramdam ko ay tinuturuan niya ako kung paano pa lumalim ang halikan namin. Siya ang nagkukusang lumilipat ng anggulo at nagbubukas pa lalo ng bibig ko para mas mapalalim pa ang halikan namin. Tumagal din kami ng ilang minuto saka nagkusang naghiwalay para magpahinga.</p><p>Maya-maya ay nagtanong ako. “Ganun ka talaga humalik?” aaminin ko, medyo nagulat ako sa halikan namin ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Oo. Bakit? Ayaw mo ba?"</p><p>“Hindi.” kaagad akong sumagot. “Medyo.. nagulat lang ako.. pero ano.. gusto ko..” pag-amin ko.</p><p>“Good. Marami pa tayong gagawing ganyan.”</p><p>Nanlaki ang mata ko. Hindi ko akalain na may ganitong side si Kyungsoo. Sinisimulan na ba niyang ipakita ang ugali niya bilang isang boyfriend? Hindi ko tuloy maiwasang ma-excite sa mga susunod pa. Sa mga susunod e nasa ibang level na ang relasyon namin. Marami na kaming bagong gagawin. Biglang tumawa si Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Bakit? Anong nakakatawa?”</p><p>“Ramdam na ramdam kong nagugulat ka ngayon.”</p><p>“God, Kyungsoo, kung alam mo lang kung gaano ako nabibigla ngayon.”</p><p>Ngumiti siya. “I love you.”</p><p>Confirmed ko talagang mahal niya ako. “Mahal din kita.” sabay lapit sa kanya upang halikan siyang muli sa labi.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Sa 11 days na pagiging magkasintahan namin ni Kyungsoo, naramdaman ko agad sa kanya kung ano ang ugali niya bilang isang boyfriend. Ramdam ko agad ang pagiging sobrang clingy niya as a boyfriend. Clingy ako pero sa tingin ko ay mas matindi siya. Yung tipong hahawakan ko siya sa kamay pero ang gagawin niya ay hahalikan isa-isa ang mga daliri ng kamay ko. Yung manonood lang kami pareho ng TV pero gusto niya nakayakap siya sa akin halos buong oras ng panonood. Yung sa tuwing magkikita kami ay pinupugpog niya ako ng halik sa oras na matagpuan na ng mga kamay niya ang mukha ko. Wala halos siyang pakialam kung nasaang lugar man kami. Ultimo kahit sunduin at ihatid ko siya sa bahay nila ay ganun ang ginagawa niya. Well, pinakilala na rin naman niya ako sa magulang niya 3 days after kong umamin sa kanya. Tinanggap naman nila ako at masaya sila para sa amin. Masaya sila na nakahanap ulit si Kyungsoo ng happiness niya. Alam ko na medyo nahihiya pa si Kyungsoo na makapagsalita ng nararamdaman niya sa akin pero ramdam na ramdam ko naman ang pagmamahal niya batay na rin sa mga kinikilos niya. Lalo na pag naghahalikan kami putangina. Minsan wala ng hingahan, matira matibay. May pagkakataong bigla na lang niya akong hahalikan nasa labas man kami o nasa bahay ko. Kulang na lang dito na siya tumira sa akin para magawa namin ang make-out nang buong magdamag. Pero alam kong masyado pang maaga para don. Sa ngayon ay masaya ako sa mga ikinikilos niya dahil ibang Kyungsoo ang nakikita ko. Ganito pala magmahal si Kyungsoo. At sobrang masaya akong nakakatanggap ako ng pagmamahal niya.</p><p>Kakaalis lang ni Sehun at Baekhyun nang lumapit ako kay Kyungsoo na nakaupo at kakatapos lang makipag-usap sa magulang niya sa telepono. Tumabi ako sa kanya at bigla siyang hinalikan sa labi.</p><p>“Happy Birthday babs.”</p><p>Gumanti si Kyungsoo. Hinanap niya muna ang mukha ko saka mas mariin na hinalikan sa labi. “Salamat. Lalo na sa surprise.”</p><p>“Walang anuman, basta ikaw.”</p><p>Niyakap niya ako sa gilid at hiniga ang ulo sa dibdib ko. “Nagpaalam ako sa bahay. Sabi ko dito na ako matutulog.”</p><p>“Bakit? Gusto mo na agad tumira sa bahay ko?” pang-aasar ko.</p><p>Pabiro niya kong sinuntok sa tiyan. “Gusto lang kitang kasama buong magdamag.”</p><p>“Wow. I feel so flattered.”</p><p>“Dapat lang.”</p><p>“Inom tayo?”</p><p>“Bakit? May balak ka sakin?”</p><p>“Awit sayo. Porket nagyayayang mag-inom may balak agad?”<br/>
<br/>
“E sabi nila basta may alak, may balak.” sabay tawa niya. “New year na. Bagong buhay na tayo. Tigil na natin yang pag-inom.”</p><p>“Grabe. Hindi naman tayo araw-araw umiinom. Ang last na inom nga natin ay nung pasko pa. Saka bagong buhay na rin ako no. Tinigilan ko na pagyosi ko.”</p><p>Shit. Hindi ko pa pala yun nasasabi sa kanya. Nabigla rin ako sa sinabi ko.</p><p>“Hmm. Good to know. Para iwas sakit na tayo."</p><p>Napakunot ang noo ko. "Teka, hindi ka man lang nabigla na nagyoyosi ako?"</p><p>"Matagal ko ng alam yan."</p><p>"What? Paano?!"</p><p>"Nung pangalawang beses tayong nagkita. Naamoy kita nun e."</p><p>"Tapos hindi ka man lang na-turn off? Ayaw mo sa naninigarilyo diba?" hinawakan ko ang ulo niya at hinaplos ang buhok niya.</p><p>Satisfied si Kyungsoo sa ginagawa ko. "Ayoko lang pero di naman masama ugali ko para kamuhian ang tao dahil lang sa naninigarilyo siya." naramdaman kong may sinusulat si Kyungsoo sa dibdib ko gamit ang daliri niya. Una niyang sinulat ang letter I.</p><p>Nagsalita ulit siya. "Buti napigilan mo? Hirap daw pigilan ang paninigarilyo." sumunod niyang sinulat sa dibdib ko ang 'LOVE'</p><p>"Hindi naman. Hindi naman ako talaga naadik sa pagyoyosi. Kapag kabado lang. Intense. Masama loob. Ganun."</p><p>"Kaya ka pala napayosi nung nagkita tayo dahil kabado ka?" sunod na isinulat niya ay 'YOU'</p><p>"Opo babs."</p><p>Huli niyang ginuhit ang hugis puso sa dibdib ko saka mahigpit akong niyakap. Patuloy ko namang hinahaplos ang buhok niya saka hinalikan ito.</p><p>"Sa lahat ng birthday wish ko, itong birthday wish ko ngayon ang sobrang hinihiling ko na magkatotoo."</p><p>"Ano bang wish mo?"</p><p>"Ang makakita ulit ako."</p><p>Napatigil ako sa paghaplos ng buhok niya.</p><p>"Hindi ko alam kung paano, o kung anong klaseng milagro ang mangyayari, basta gusto ko makakita ulit ako." sabay drawing ulit ng hugis puso sa dibdib ko.</p><p>"Sabi ko sa sarili ko noon na kahit hindi na ako makakakita pa ay okay lang. Basta masaya ako. Total nakita ko naman na ang itsura ng mundo. Pero simula nang makilala kita, gusto ko na ulit makakita. Gusto kitang makita. Gusto kong makita ang taong tanggap ako sa kabila ng sitwasyon ko."</p><p>"Pinaparamdam mo sakin na hindi ka tulad ng ex kong iniwan ako dahil nabulag ako. Minahal mo ako kahit ganito kalagayan ko. Ramdam ko ang pag-aadjust mo para masabayan ako. Alam kong hindi pa tayo ganon katagal na magkakilala o magkarelasyon pero sa mga panahon na ‘to, pinaramdam mo sa akin ang dapat na pinaramdam sakin ng dating minahal ko."</p><p>Nararamdaman ko ang pagtulo ng luha niya sa damit ko.</p><p>"Gusto ko na makita mo sa mga mata ko ang nararamdaman ko, na mahal kita Chanyeol. Hindi ko man nasasabi lahat, nararamdaman mo naman siguro diba? Kung gaano kita kamahal? Sinarado ko na ang puso ko para magmahal ulit dahil sa naranasan ko noon pero congrats, ikaw ang nagbukas nito para magmahal akong muli. Hindi ko rin alam kung kelan ako nahulog sayo pero hindi na yun mahalaga. Basta ikaw lang sapat na. Boss mapagmahal dose bente siyete lang malakas, walang titibag." mas niyakap pa niya ako nang mahigpit at natawa.</p><p>Napahagalpak din ako ng tawa. "Tangina naman babs paiyak na ako e tapos biglang ganyan."</p><p>"Sorry na. Pero alam kong sanay ka na."</p><p>"Lika nga rito." Inalis ko ang yakap niya at inalalayan para maupo sa kandungan ko. Hinawakan ko ang mga braso niya para mayakap ang leeg ko. Saka hinawakan ang pisngi niya at tinapat sa mukha ko.</p><p>Tinitigan ko ang mga mata niya kahit nakatingin ito sa ibang direksyon. Saka pinunas ang mga luhang natuyo sa pisngi niya.</p><p>"Walang kaso sa akin kahit hindi ka na makakita pa. Dahil sabi mo, tanggap kita, at totoo yun. Pero kung gusto mo talaga makakita, sige, gawan natin ng paraan. Mag plan A tayo hanggang plan Z pa yan."</p><p>Ngumiti si Kyungsoo. Pagkatapos ay  hinalikan ako sa labi. "Salamat, babs."</p><p>Hinalikan ko naman siya sa noo, sa ilong, sa magkaibang pisngi, hanggang sa labi. "Iinom pa ba tayo?"</p><p>"Diba sabi ko wag na? Saka may mas maganda pang gawin bukod sa inom." seryoso niyang sabi.</p><p>"Ano?" pagtataka ko.</p><p>"Make out." sabay tawa at halik sa labi ko. Jusko ito na naman kami. Lalo na at nakaupo siya sa lap ko. Minsan hindi ko napipigilan ang sarili ko. But I won't complain.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 2 years later </em>
</p><p>Nagising ako sa tunog ng alarm clock sa cellphone ko. 8:00 am. Sobrang puyat pa ko dahil sa celebration ng bagong taon kagabi. Pero dahil 2nd anniversary din namin ni Kyungsoo bilang magkarelasyon, kailangan ko ng gumising. Speaking of Kyungsoo, wala siya sa tabi ko ngayon. Nang kinapa ko ang kamang hinihigaan niya e medyo malamig na. So ibig sabihin kanina pa siya nagising. Pero may naamoy akong sinangag at corned beef. Napabangon agad ako. Panigurado ay nasa kusina yon at nagluluto.</p><p>Paglabas ko ng kwarto ay sakto nakatalikod si Kyungsoo at naghuhugas ng kamay. Nakahanda na pala ang mga pagkain sa mesa. So dapat ay gigisingin niya ako para kumain. Dapat pala hindi muna ako bumangon para pinaghahalikan niya ako para magising.</p><p>Niyakap ko siya sa likod. Nagulat siya pero na-relax din agad. Hinalikan ko siya sa pisngi.</p><p>“Good morning babs.”</p><p>Patuloy siya sa paghugas ng kamay. “Good morning lang?”</p><p>“Bakit? May iba pa bang dapat kong sabihin?” pang-aasar ko.</p><p>Winisikan niya ako ng tubig. Napapikit ako. “Mapagpanggap ka.”</p><p>Pinunas ko ang mukha ko sa damit niya sa likod. Naamoy ko tuloy ang pabango ko na ginagamit din niya.</p><p>Sinara ni Kyungsoo ang gripo, humarap sa akin, hinawakan ang mukha ko, saka hinalikan sa labi. “Happy Anniversary.”</p><p>Gusto ko ring sabihing ‘happy anniversary’ pero nabasa ang mukha ko.</p><p>“Babs naman hindi ka man lang nagpunas ng kamay.” pagrereklamo ko. Tumawa siya saka lalo pang kinalat ang basang kamay niya sa mukha ko.</p><p>“Ayan para mahilamusan ka.”</p><p>Wala rin naman akong nagawa kaya hinawakan ko na lang din ang mukha niya saka hinalikan. “Happy Anniversary. Anong balak natin?”</p><p>“Diba sabi ko pupunta tayo sa puntod ng Mama mo?”</p><p>“Oo. Bukod don?”</p><p>“Yun lang.”</p><p>“Yun lang? Wala man lang ibang special?”</p><p>Nag-isip si Kyungsoo. “Sa ngayon wala akong maisip pero pagdesisyunan natin yan mamaya. Kumain na muna tayo.” hinalikan niya ulit ako.</p><p>Sa dalawang taon namin na magkarelasyon, halos walang nagbago sa pakikitungo namin sa isa’t isa. Parang naramdaman ko pa nga na mas minamahal namin ang isa’t isa habang tumatagal. Pero hindi rin biro ang mga pinagdaanan namin sa dalawang taon. Simula nung sinabi ni Kyungsoo na gusto niyang makakita ulit, gumawa kami ng paraan. Napagdesisyunan namin na subukang ilabas ang mga cover songs niya baka sakaling pumatok sa youtube. Sa una, syempre mahirap, walang pumapansin masyado dahil siguro ay bago pa lang kaya hindi kami nag-stick sa unang plano. Patuloy pa rin naming ginagawa ang plan A pero gumawa kami ng plan B. Sinubukan namin ang online selling. Siya ang mag-aasikaso, ako ang magdedeliver tuwing weekend at ako ang magpopost sa social media. Itong online selling namin e medyo pumatok pero hindi pa rin ganun kalakihan ang kinikita namin. Ngunit kahit papaano ay may naiipon na kami kahit konti. Habang pinagsasabay namin ang online selling at pag-post pa ng covers sa youtube ay nag-isip naman ako ng plan C. Naghanap ako ng ibang sideline bukod sa pagiging barista ko. Dahil marunong naman din ako maggitara, nagagamit ko yun bilang sideline lalo na pag may tumatawag sa akin. Minsan sumasali ako sa mga online games contest since nahilig din ako sa paglalaro ng computer games. Minsan nananalo pero madalas talo. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang mga sideline ko sa una dahil panigurado, magagalit yun sa akin dahil ang bilin niya magtutulungan kaming dalawa. Ako, bilang pursigido talaga na makapag-ipon pampaopera kay Kyungsoo, ay napilitan na ako maglihim. Tinutulungan din kami ni Sehun at Baekhyun lalo na sa pag-support o kaya naman sa pag-aalok din ng mga binebenta namin. Laking pasasalamat ko kay Baekhyun dahil magaling sa salestalk. Mas maraming nabebenta kesa sa amin. Sa mga ganitong ginawa namin sobrang nakakapagod. Maraming sakripisyo. Pero hindi ako nagpakita ng pagsuko lalo na’t hindi ko yun nakikita kay Kyungsoo kahit na alam kong mas napapagod siya.</p><p>Habang ginagawa namin yan lahat ay nagdesisyon na rin si Kyungsoo na sa akin na tumira para hindi rin daw ako nahihirapan. Para magkasama na kami. Natuwa ako dahil parang mag-live in na ang nangyayari sa amin. Sa pagiging magkasama namin sa iisang bahay, marami ring adjustment pero masaya kami pareho. Mas motivated kaming gawin ang mga bagay para makapag-ipon.</p><p>Maraming buwan ang dumaan, hanggang sa pumapatok ang youtube covers namin ni Kyungsoo. Parami nang parami ang nanonood ng mga cover niya na talagang ikinatuwa namin. Marami rin akong nabasang comments na first time lang nila makakita ng youtuber na may kapansanan pero kakaiba ang talent. Tapos may mga comment na hanga raw sila sa akin kasi may boyfriend daw si Kyungsoo na gaya ko. Maswerte raw si Kyungsoo. Well, mas maswerte ako kung tutuusin. At hindi naman sa pagmamayabang pero medyo sumikat kami. Sa pagdami ng subscribers at viewers ay doon lumaki ang ipon namin. Kasabay na rin ng kinikita namin sa online selling at sa mga konting sideline ko. Nalaman din kalaunan ni Kyungsoo ang ginawa ko pero wala na siyang nagawa. Matinding pagtitipid din ang ginawa namin. Iniwasan naming kumain o mag-date sa labas. Ang madalas na moment namin ay puro sa bahay lang. Napagkasunduan din namin noon na walang magreregalo sa amin kahit isa at idagdag na lang yung ibibili ng regalo sa ipon namin. Hanggang sa nakaipon kami ng pampaopera sa wakas. Nabigyan ulit ng pagkakataon si Kyungsoo na makakita.</p><p>Nang matapos ang operasyon 4 months ago, ang tanging naibigay na reaksyon sa akin ni Kyungsoo pagkatapos dumilat ay umiyak. Nataranta rin ako nang bigla siyang umiyak. Baka kasi wala pa rin siyang nakikita o palpak ang operasyon. Pero habang umiiyak siya ay bigla siyang nagsalita.</p><p>“Bakit ang gwapo mo?”</p><p>Hagalpak katatawa sa ospital sina Sehun at Baekhyun. Ultimo doktor at nurse ay natawa rin sa sinabi niya. Pinag-alala niya kaming lahat sa pag-iyak niya tapos yun lang pala ang dahilan. Napahinga ako nang maluwag at natawa na rin. Pero dahil sinabi niyang gwapo ako, yun na ang naging senyales na talagang nakakakita na siya. Hindi ko maipaliwanag ang saya ko dahil sa wakas, nagbunga lahat ng ginawa namin.</p><p>Tinigil ko na ang sideline ko dahil yun na rin ang bilin sa akin ni Kyungsoo para di ako masyadong napapagod. Sweet. Pero patuloy pa rin kami sa youtube covers at online selling. Bilin ko kay Kyungsoo na saka na muna magtrabaho pag tuluyan na talaga siyang magaling mula sa operasyon niya. Hanggang ngayon kasi ay alam kong nag-aadjust pa ang mata niya sa mga bagay-bagay.</p><p>Ngayon, nakikita na ni Kyungsoo sa mga mata ko kung gaano ko siya kamahal. Nakikita na niya talaga ako literal at walang siyang sawa sa kasasabi sa akin kung gaano ako kagwapo at sobrang swerte na nakahuli daw siya ng jackpot. Nakikita na rin niya ang ginagawa ko para sa kanya, lalo na pag nag-sesex kami. Nakikita na niya lahat ng memories na ginagawa namin simula nang makakita siya.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>"Ma, bumisita na naman uli kami sayo after some months. Nagpupumilit 'tong si Kyungsoo na puntahan ka muna namin bago mag-celebrate ng 2nd year anniversary namin. Akalain mo Ma, nakatagal ako sa kanya."</p><p>Bigla akong binatukan ni Kyungsoo. Napahawak ako sa ulo habang tumatawa.</p><p>"Ma, kita mo naman, sinasaktan niya ako. Multuhin mo nga 'to!" ngayon naman ay kinukurot ako ni Kyungsoo kaya umiiwas ako agad sa kanya.</p><p>"Auntie, sinasaktan din niya ako minsan. Binabalibag."</p><p>Umalma agad ako. "Hoy anong binabalibag--"</p><p>"Pero sa kama. Minsan po sa sofa." biglang nanlaki ang mata ko sa sinabi niya kaya napalapit ako agad at tinakpan ang bibig niya.</p><p>"Babs bakit naman pati yon sasabihin mo pa sa puntod ng nanay ko?!" pagrereklamo ko.</p><p>Bumitaw siya sa pagkakahawak ko habang nang-aasar. "Bakit? Boyfriend naman kita? Normal na gawain lang yun ng mag-jowa. Magpasalamat ka at naeexperience mo yun. Tapos sa akin pa. Sabihin mo salamat Kyungsoo." aba lalo pa talaga siyang nang-asar.</p><p>"Nagyabang ka pa talaga ha? Talagang sa harapan pa ng puntod ng nanay ko?" natawa na lang ako sa ginawa niya.</p><p>Lumapit sa akin si Kyungsoo at niyakap ako. "Syempre kayabang-yabang naman talaga lalo na pag ang boyfriend e katulad mo." tumingala siya saka inabot ang labi ko para mahalikan ako  "I love you."</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>Humiwalay si Kyungsoo sa yakap ko saka humarap sa puntod ni Mama.</p><p>"Auntie, ilang beses ko na po sinasabi sa inyo tuwing dumadalaw kami rito na mahal na mahal ko 'tong anak niyo. Hindi ako magsasawang sabihin yun sa inyo. Sobrang salamat po dahil nabuhay ang isang Chanyeol Park na alam kong nakatadhana sa akin. Alam ko na masaya kayo sa kanya kahit na minsan naiisip niya na hindi niya natupad ngayon yung gusto niyo para sa kanya. Pero kahit po ganun, alam kong masaya kayo dahil masaya siya ngayon. At masaya rin ako dahil siya ang binigay sa akin ng tadhana."</p><p>Narinig kong napahinga nang malakas si Kyungsoo saka nagsalita ulit.</p><p>"Habang tumatagal kami, mas lalong lumalalim ang pagmamahal ko po sa anak niyo. Sigurado na po ako sa sarili ko na ang anak niyo na si Chanyeol lang ang mamahalin ko habang nabubuhay ako. O kahit sa kabilang buhay pa." bigla akong lumingon kay Kyungsoo. May kung anong kumabog sa dibdib ko sa hindi maipaliwanag na dahilan. Hindi ko alam kung bakit ganito ang sinasabi niya ngayon sa harap ng nanay ko.</p><p>"Magpapaalam po sana ako sa inyo. Hihingin ko po ang kamay ng anak niyo. Payagan niyo po ako na iparanas sa kanya ang buhay ng may asawa kasama ako. Hindi ko man po maipapangako na hindi ko siya masasaktan sa anumang bagay, sinisigurado ko po na patuloy ko siyang aalagaan at mamahalin hangga't nabubuhay ako." ngumiti si Kyungsoo saka humarap sa akin. May kinuha siya sa bulsa ng jacket niya.</p><p>Dalawang singsing. Teka, niyayaya niya ba akong magpakasal?</p><p>Hinawakan niya ang isang kamay ko. "Marry me. Sa ayaw at sa gusto mo pakakasalan mo ko. Wala ka ng kawala."</p><p>Natawa ako pero speechless ako sa nangyayari. Hindi ko expected 'to. As in nasorpresa ako. Paano niya 'to binalak nang hindi ko nahahalata? Eh araw-araw kaming magkasama at nasa iisang bahay lang kami?</p><p>Seryoso ko muna siyang tinanong bago ibigay ang sagot ko. "Sigurado ka na ba talaga sa akin babs? Dalawang taon pa lang tayo magkarelasyon Kyungsoo. Baka nabibigla ka sa desisyon mo."</p><p>"Babs ang iba nga eh 10 hanggang 20 years na magkarelasyon pero naghihiwalay pa rin. It's not really the time but it's a person that make you feel loved in a lifetime."</p><p>"Wow english." pang-aasar ko.</p><p>"Ewan ko sayo. Ano, tatanggapin mo ba 'to? O gagawa ako ng ibang paraan para matanggap mong ikaw ang para sa akin?"</p><p>"Wow masokista naman pala."</p><p>"Bakit? Natatakot ka na?"</p><p>"Hindi. Pero sigurado ka na ba talaga sa akin?"</p><p>"Sa dami ng sakripisyo na ginawa mo sa akin talagang nagdududa ka pa kung gusto kitang pakasalan? Sa tingin mo papakawalan pa kita dahil sa mga effort na ginawa mo para sakin?"</p><p>Okay. Tinamaan ng sigla ang puso ko sa sinabi niya.</p><p>"Wag mong sabihing hindi ka sigurado sa akin? Pag di ka pa sigurado ngayon ititigil ko 'to. Gagawa ako ng paraan para maramdaman mong tayo ang nakatadhana sa--"</p><p>Bigla akong nagsalita. "Noon pa man babs sigurado na ko sayo. Walang duda yon. Sobrang nasorpresa lang ako sa proposal mo ngayon dahil hindi ko akalain na ikaw ang magyayayang magpakasal. Pero tatanggapin ko yan. Kung mag-aasawa man ako. Gusto ko ikaw lang."</p><p>Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ko saka sinuot ang singsing sa daliri ko. Kasunod ang pagsuot ng sarili niyang singsing sa daliri niya.</p><p>Dahil sa bugso ng nararamdaman ko ay hindi ko na napigilan pa na yakapin si Kyungsoo nang mahigpit. Niyakap din ako ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>"I love you so much." sabi ko sabay pinugpog ko siya ng maraming halik sa mukha at unlimited sa labi na ikinatawa ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>Nilingon ko ang puntod ni Mama. "Ma, payag ka na ha? Papakasal ako sa kanya. Mag-aasawa na ko." sabay balik ng tingin kay Kyungsoo na patuloy akong pinagmamasdan.</p><p>"Happy Anniversary, my future husband." huling sinabi ni Kyungsoo bago kami parehong lumingon sa nagsalita.</p><p>"At dito na po nagtatapos ang pag-record namin sa proposal ni Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol. Watch and subscribe! Abangan na sa susunod ang wedding videos nila." sabi ni Baekhyun habang kumakaway sa camera.</p><p>Nang nahinto ang pag-record ay napatingin ako kay Kyungsoo. "Kasabwat mo sila?"</p><p>"Of course! Sinabihan kami ni Kyungsoo na i-record 'to para ipost sa youtube account niya." si Baekhyun ang sumagot.</p><p>"Pero may hindi dapat isali don sa video!"</p><p>"Alin dun? Yung nambabalibag ka sa kama at sofa? BDSM naman pala ang labanan niyo." pang-aasar ni Sehun. Nagtawanan si Baekhyun at Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Gago ka talaga inulit mo pa."</p><p>"Ipapaedit pa natin yan babs wag ka na mag-alala diyan."</p><p>"Congrats sa inyo! Akalain mo may napuntahan itong pag-reto namin sa inyo. Sa mismong kasal pa namin ni Sehun" bati ni Baekhyun.</p><p>"Kaya sabihin niyo salamat Sehun at Baekhyun." sunod na sabi ni Sehun.</p><p>"Puro pang-aasar lang naman inambag niyo e." sabi ko.</p><p>"Atleast may kinahinatnan." sagot ni Baekhyun.</p><p>"Salamat sa inyo Baek. Ipagluluto ko kayo next time. Basta ngayon e lulubusin lang namin ni Chanyeol ang araw na 'to."</p><p>"Promise yan ah? Mauuna na kami. Congrats pinsan. Ingatan mo si Kyungsoo ah kagaya ng pag-iingat ko kay Baek." bati sa akin ni Sehun</p><p>"Syempre matic yon. Ingat kayo. Salamat."</p><p>Nang makaalis na ang mag-asawa ay niyakap ako ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Surprised?" biglang tanong niya sa akin.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Happy?"</p><p>"Super"</p><p>"Masaya rin ako. Sobra. Dahil tinanggap mo ang proposal ko."</p><p>"Sino ba naman ang makakatanggi e nagiging masokista ka."</p><p>Natawa si Kyungsoo. "Para wala ka ng kawala."</p><p>"Ito na. Di na ko makakawala sayo." kumalas ako sa pagkakayakap para matitigan siya sa mata.</p><p>"Totoo talaga yung Love is Blind. Bulag ka nung una pero mas bulag ako. Bulag sa pagmamahal ko sayo."</p><p>Kinilig si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ko.</p><p>Hinalikan ko siyang muli sa labi.</p><p>"Happy Anniversary, my present and future."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Maraming salamat at binasa niyo hanggang huli!</p><p>Maraming salamat prompter! Nabigyan ako ng pagkakataon na maisulat ito gamit ang iyong ideya!</p><p>Hanggang sa muli readers! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>